In The Shadows Part 2: The Rising Tempest
by Jacen200015
Summary: It's been ten years since ObiWan, Garen, and Bruck left the orderin Jedi Uprisingto join the Sith. Their mission still not accomplished, events come into play that will determine their fate. Will they all return to the Jedi with Anakin?
1. 22 BBY Ten Years Have Passed

**In The Shadows Book 2: The Rising Tempest **

**Sequel to 'In The Shadows Book 1: Jedi Uprising'**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and so do all his characters. Any characters created by Jude Watson and Dave Wolverton belong to them + any characters I created belong to me.**

**I am making no money off of this and I hope you enjoy this exciting adventure. **

**Author note: I would like to thank my**** two**** beta readers for the time and energy they put in to check my fic over and offer advice. **

**Author note 2: If you would like to be pmed when there are updates and/or for future episode updates then please let me know so that I can add you to my list. **

**Author note 3/bond/ means talking through bond. _Italics_ mean dreams, visions, and/or thoughts. **

**Dramatis personae **

**Jedi:**

**Yoda**** -** Jedi Master (Unknown species male)

**Plo Koon**** - **Jedi Master (Kel Dor male)

**Even Piell**** -** Jedi Master (Lannik male)

**Yaddle - **Jedi Master

**Adi Gallia**** -** Jedi Master (Human female)

**Oppo Rancisis**** -**Jedi Master (Thisspain male)

**Saesee Tiin**** -** Jedi Master (Iktotchi male)

**Dooku**** -** Jedi Master (Human male)

**Sith**

**Darth Bane - **Sith Master. Head of the Sith Council.

**Darth Cralash** - Sith Master. Sits on the Sith Council. (Human male)

**Darth Sidious - **Sith Master

**Darth Ronok**** -** Sith Master (Human male)

**Darth Milter**** -** Sith Master. Nev-Kwellen's Master. (Human male)

**Darth Sidious**** -** Sith Master (Human male)

**Darth Fraunel**** -** Sith Master (Human female)

**Darth Meltric**** -** Sith Master (Human male)

**Darth Mage - **Sith Master (Human male)

**Darth Dakonda**** -** Anakin's Master (Human male)

**Darth Nemiraa**** -** Sith Master (Human female)

**Darth Redav aka Obi-Wan**** -**Sith Master (Human male)

**Darth Khunth aka Bruck**** -** Sith Master (Human male)

**Darth Seront aka Garen**** -** Sith Master (Human male)

**Anakin**** Skywalker -** Sith apprentice (Human male)

**Nev-Kwellen** - Darth Milter's apprentice (Human male)

**Drengin**** -**Sith apprentice (Humanoid male)

**Other:**

**Jango Fett**** -** Bounty hunter (Human male)

**Watto**** -** Owner of parts shop (Toydorian male)

**Panaka -** Chief of security.

**Maya**** - **Padme's handmaiden (Human female)

**Kitster**** -** Padme's bodyguard (Human male) What no older picture of him?

**Jobal**** -** Padme's mother (Human female)

**Sola**** -** Padme's sister (Human female)

**Pooja and Ryoo**** -** Sola's daughters (Human females)

**Jonash Solo**** -** Captain of a warship (Human male)

**Places: **

**Coruscant - **Capital planet. Inner rim planet.

**Naboo - **In the outer rim.

**Theed - **Capital of Naboo.

**Tatooine - **In the outer Rim.

**Mos Espa - **A town of Tatooine.

**Chapter 1 **

Darth Redav walked purposefully through the dim corridor and entered a dark room that was weakly lit by the rays of the sun that managed to come through the dirty glass doors. He opened the doors to the balcony and went to lean against the railing. He looked out into the sky to see the sun begin its descent. The sun's rays cast shadows on the many buildings, while others sparkled with color.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Nemiraa remarked as she came up next to him.

"Every day it has the same view when it rises and it sets. Even through storms, clouds, and whatever can seem to cover it up, it's still there. Colors may vary, shadows may be larger or smaller, but the same beauty is there." Redav replied as he continued to watch the sun's descent.

"As for those who conceal their true selves in an effort to create a false version of their true self, it is the same." Nemiraa added.

"A sun can implode and erase its beauty and the beauty around it, and in its place there is destruction and chaos," Redav continued.

"Corruption of a person's true self can occur, but can disaster be replaced with the renewal of beauty?" Nemiraa finished.

Redav turned his head to look at her. "Well said."

Nemiraa turned to return his look. "And the same to you."

"I'm leaving on another mission early tomorrow," Redav told her as he looked back at the setting sun.

Nemiraa frowned. "But you only just returned from your last mission five hours ago!" she remarked.

"The Council had other ideas," Redav replied with an irritated tone in his voice.

"Redav, you have gone on more then twenty missions for the past five months! And you wind up staying at the Temple for less then 24 hours!" Nemiraa protested.

Redav shrugged his shoulders. "The missions may be annoying, but I have to do what I have to do."

"In other words, do what the Council orders you to do; I know the routine. So what kind of mission is it this time?" she asked.

"I have to deliver a message 'personally' to Jango Fett," he replied as he walked away from the balcony.

Nemiraa crossed her arms and watched him leave, "That's a job for an apprentice, not a Master."

Redav turned to look at her, "Tell the Council that, I'm sure they will be happy to know that detail." He said sarcastically.

Nemiraa uncrossed her arms and walked over to him. "At least this mission is less dangerous then the last seven were," she replied, and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "I will love you anyway, no matter what mission they give you." She said before she left the room.

Redav smirked and left the room as well.

Darth Khunth walked into the Council chambers and strode to the center where he bowed in front of Darth Bane.

"Report!" Darth Bane commanded.

"Jenna Zan Arbor has been captured and taken to the high security prison on Kessel where she will receive the proper punishment for her crimes. Her labs and experiments have been destroyed. The records of her experiments, viruses and cures have been sent to Darth Yintac, on Abregado-rae." Khunth reported.

"Splendid work. You may go until called for." Darth Cralash told him in dismissal.

"Darth Khunth you've proven your loyalty and skill satisfactorily, now you must take on an apprentice before your next assignment is given." Darth Bane added.

Darth Khunth bowed in respect and left the room.

Darth Seront sat in his small living room in the middle of floor in meditation. _Ten years has passed since that fateful day on Naboo. Progress had been slow and the goal we intend to reach still seemed so far away. There is one obstacle after another. For five months we had Sith Masters evaluating us, testing and taking us on missions. After that the Council began to send Obi-Wan and Bruck on missions that lasted for weeks. I, however, was put in charge of a lightsaber class as well as collecting children to be raised as Sith._

He rubbed his forehead as a headache began to form. _Anakin received a strict Master and for the first few months didn't let Anakin out of his sight. Although Anakin's Master doesn't watch Anakin every second now, it is difficult to catch Anakin when he is not busy._

He opened his eyes as he felt Darth Khunth approach the door to his quarters. "The door's unlocked," he said, loud enough so that his friend could hear him from the other side.

The door slid open and Darth Khunth walked smoothly inside and sat down on the floor in front of Darth Seront.

"Your mission went well, I presume?"

Khunth nodded his head, "Yes, it did. In fact, the Council insists that I take on an apprentice. They were really straight forward about it."

Seront raised an eyebrow and a small smile appeared on his face. "That is good news, it shows that they trust us."

Khunth managed a smile, then let his face become emotionless, "Perhaps. However, it could make things more complicated."

"Who says things aren't complicated already? Besides, this will make us blend in even better," Seront responded.

Khunth chuckled softly. "True. So have you heard from Darth Redav yet?"

"I got a quick message from my comm unit ten minutes ago. The Council is sending him on another assignment."

"They have got to be crazy!" Khunth retorted incredulously. "He'll be fully worn out by the time they give him a break – or worse." Running his hand through his hair, Khunth continued, "Although I should be used to how the Sith Council works by now."

Seront sighed. "There's nothing we can do about it. We just have to have faith."

Khunth snorted in disdain. "The Council needs to get a heart, of course that will never happen."

"Yeah, Hoth would melt first before that happens." Seront responded, a tiny smile crossing his face.

Khunth smiled weakly and stood. "I'll see you later, Seront," he said, and left Seront's quarters.

Seront shook his head as his friend left and went back to meditating.

Khunth walked swiftly down the numerous corridors to the area in the Temple where Sith Masters prepared children to become Sith apprentices. He entered one of the training rooms and watched from the doorway as the teacher, Darth Crustic, instructed them about different forms of katas.

There were ten human boys in this class and five humanoid boys. They stood straight and tall as they listened to the lecture on katas. He estimated that their ages ranged from eight to ten. He quietly slipped out and headed back to his quarters. _I can't get an apprentice; I'm just not ready and it just would complicate things._ Not paying attention, one of the young trainees ran smack into Khunth's legs.

Khunth stepped backwards and then looked down onto the floor where he saw a young humanoid boy, about five years old, sitting on the floor, his eyes brimming with tears.

He knelt down until he was eye level with the boy. "Why aren't you with your instructor?" he asked sternly.

"I…well…I was going to evening meal with my group and one of the older boys started to pick on me. I…I'm sorry I ran into you Master—" the boy paused, uncertain of how to properly address the Sith he had run into.

"Khunth," the man replied gently.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, Master Khunth; it won't happen again," the boy finished.

Khunth stood up and waited for the boy to stand up before speaking. "Be sure that it doesn't."

The boy nodded and quickly walked away.

Khunth shook his head as he continued on his way. _Kids_.

Anakin collapsed into bed, exhausted. His Master was very rigorous in training him. Day after day was the same routine and every night Anakin was exhausted. He placed a pillow over his head and held it there until his headache subsided. _I need a break. I welcome the training but I just wish I didn't feel rushed._

He snorted as he took the pillow off of his head and sat up on his bed. "How I've managed to keep my act together so far is beyond me." He went over to his small desk and picked up a datapad containing a list of things to do before bed. Anakin groaned as he read it. "Why couldn't Darth Redav have been my Master? He's been secretly training me when he's at the Temple anyway."

Shaking his head, he threw the datapad onto his bed just as his comm unit went off.

Sighing, he went over to his small com unit and pressed the button to answer it.

When Queen Amidala's face appeared on the screen, Anakin's bad mood faded and a tiny smile appeared on his face. "Hello, Padme."

Amidala smiled as she noticed the stress on Anakin's face fade. "Am I calling at a bad time?"

"No," Anakin replied with a shake of his head. "I could use a friend to talk to right now."

"Your Master has been keeping you busy, I see." Amidala remarked, referring to the lack of calls every week.

"That and the fact that he dislikes it when I talk to you." Anakin replied.

Amidala laughed softly as she responded. "That doesn't surprise me. Just be glad that you can get away with it."

Anakin grunted. "No one controls what I do."

"So you say. Unless you have firm proof that no one controls you, I will stick to what I believe." Amidala replied.

He was about to respond when his Master called him to meet him in the living area. "I have to go; we'll continue this discussion later," Anakin told her.

"Don't be too long." She gave him a thin smile and closed the channel.

Anakin gave an irritated sigh before leaving his room to meet his Master. _How come most of my conversations with Padme become arguments? _

Khunth woke up in the middle of the night; the Force prodding his mind. Getting out of bed, he put on his robe and left his quarters. He let the Force lead him as he walked down the empty, dimly lit, corridors. He came up to a dead end and looked around. Directed by the Force, he walked over to a wall where he thought he heard a sound and, finding the seams to the hidden door, he opened it with the Force.

He used the Force to create light that he could see by and went into the room. There, in the abandoned storage room, lay a badly beaten up humanoid boy. Khunth walked up to him and knelt down to check his pulse. Looking at the boy's bruised face he gave a start as he recognized him. It was the same boy who had run into him that evening. Gently picking the boy up, he left the room and closed the door with the Force as he headed back to his quarters.

Turning the lights on low in his quarters, he laid the boy on his small couch and began to tend to him.

Anakin stifled a yawn as he waited in an abandoned warehouse for Darth Redav. _Where is he?_ He said to himself as he tried to remain patient and not yawn. It was two hours past midnight, and even though Anakin had gone to sleep for two hours before coming here, he was still exhausted.

The warehouse was a few miles away from the Temple and in the lower levels. Old boxes and crates still lay inside, becoming a great source of material for training. There was only one way in or out and the windows had been boarded up long ago. The lights, amazingly enough still worked, although Anakin believed that Redav had something to do with that.

"Patience. It is always a good lesson to learn and to practice." Redav said as he entered the warehouse and shut the door.

Anakin whirled around to look at Redav. "Do you know how long I was waiting here?"

Redav's eyes sparkled while the rest of his face remained emotionless. "Long enough for your first lesson tonight."

Anakin scratched the back of his head and sighed as he dropped his hand down. "Of course."

Redav patted Anakin on the shoulder and walked past him to drop his cloak on a crate next to Anakin's. "How has your training under Master Dakonda been going?"

Anakin turned to face Redav as he replied. "Tough, but I'm surviving."

"That is good." Redav answered, noticing the scowl that appeared on Anakin's face.

"There are days that I wish to just turn on him so I can get a new Master." Anakin said in a hard voice.

Redav frowned. "That is not advisable. I do not want you confronting him! Do you understand?"

"But why not..." Anakin paused when he saw the look on Redav's face. "Well if you won't let me take him down then why can't you do it yourself?"

Redav sat down on a crate and gestured for Anakin to sit next to him. Once Anakin was sitting and listening Redav began to talk. "There is a time and a place for everything Anakin. Recklessly going into situations before then will sooner or later lead to problems. The Force can help guide you on whether the time is right or not. There are times when it is difficult to discern when is the right time even when you search the Force for answers. If you are going to go ahead and do something first you need to know the possible consequences of your decision. Second, you need to have different plans of actions to back you up. Third, it is best to have an exit vector, just in case things turn out bad and all your other options fail or you know will not work."

Anakin nodded his head. "I understand Master Redav, but it is difficult not to just rush into things."

Redav smiled. "That is where patience comes into play. Having patience can make all the difference when you're in a situation that requires you to be patient."

"I will remember that." Anakin replied.

"Good." Redav stood up and took two lightsabers off his belt. "Let's do some sparring."

Anakin hurried to catch up to Redav as he strode to the center of the room and unhooked his own two lightsabers from his belt. "I'm ready."

Drengin woke up with a groan as he moved his head. _Where am I?_ he said to himself as he tried to sort out what had happened last night. He slowly sat up on the couch and moved the blanket away from him. The lights were dim and the smell of breakfast wafted through the kitchen to the living room. Rising from the couch, he slowly walked to the small kitchen area.

Khunth felt the boy awaken as he finished putting hot tareo oatmeal into two bowls. He smiled inwardly as he felt the boy's unease. "I won't bite. Come on in and have some breakfast," he called as he sat down at the table and waited for Drengin to come out from the opposite side of the doorway.

Drengin bit his lip and entered the kitchen. His eyes widened in recognition and he quickly gave a bow of respect. "Master Khunth."

Khunth gestured to him to sit down and studied him for a few seconds. The humanoid boy was a species he had never seen before until yesterday. He had ridges going from both sides of his nose, a few centimeters above his eyebrows, going to the top of his ears. His hair was black with streaks of light brown. His hands had ridges on the top that combined at his wrists and went up his arms to his neck. "I never did get your name yesterday."

Drengin took a small bite from his oatmeal before answering, "My name's Drengin."

"Well Drengin, you sure got yourself into a fix last night."

Drengin swallowed a lump in his throat as he waited for the usual 'lecture' he received from most Masters after getting beaten up.

Khunth watched Drengin's reaction and his eyes narrowed. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Drengin shook his head and looked down at his oatmeal, stirring it around with his spoon. _Yeah right. Why would you care?_

Khunth ate some more of his breakfast and at the same time felt the Force stirring around them, beginning to form a connection. Khunth was a bit startled when he felt a small development of a bond between them. He stopped eating and looked at Drengin again who was still stirring his oatmeal. _I'm not ready to take on an apprentice. I just can't do it, _he persisted to himself.

'Do or Do not, there is no Try.' Yoda's words echoed in his mind and Khunth smiled thinly in remembrance. _Yes, Master Yoda, you are right. I'm just afraid, afraid to fail, to lose, or worse._ Khunth exhaled his irritation and began to clear the table. _Besides, how can I, in good conscience, train the boy in the ways of the Sith when I still serve the light?_

Drengin looked up from his now cold oatmeal and watched Khunth clear away the dishes. "I should be getting back now," he remarked as he scooted the chair back and stood up.

Khunth put his bowl and spoon into the sink and turned to look at Drengin. "There's no need for that."

"Why?" he asked, confusion evident on his face. _So there is going to be a 'lecture'._

Khunth went over to Drengin and knelt to be eye level with him. "Would you like to be my apprentice?"

Surprise was evident on Drengin's face as he managed to squeak out a response. "I would be honored, Master Khunth." _He seems too nice. No one is ever this nice here._

_But then again, I might be able to save Drengin from the Dark Side. _Khunth fought the urge to smile and placed his hand on Drengin's shoulder as he stood up. "Then let us go make it official."

Drengin gave a small bow, "Yes, Master," he replied and took his place at his Master's side as they headed to the Council chambers.

Nemiraa watched Darth Redav's ship lift into the sky and fly out of sight. Her heart filled with a tiny yearning for him to come back soon along with fear of something happening to him.

"Forget about him, Nemiraa," Darth Milter told her sternly as he came up behind her.

She wheeled about sharply to face him and scowled. "You are not my Master anymore!"

"Ahh, but I am a Council member," he corrected.

She hissed softly. "Sure, but that doesn't mean you have to hound me with my personal life!"

Darth Milter grunted. "If it wasn't for me you would never have lived to see your eighteenth birthday."

"Only because you wanted me to be your apprentice," she retorted angrily.

"Oh? So you blame me for saving your life?" He asked, sounding hurt.

Not responding, she angrily walked away.

A satisfied smirk appeared on Darth Milter's face as he watched her leave. _Yes, let your anger fill you_, he thought and headed back to the Council chambers.


	2. 22 BBY Paths Are Diverging

**Chapter 2 **

_"Master, how can good come from bad?" thirteen year old Nemiraa asked her new Master._

"That is a very good question. There are many theories and a few are based on fact. Many cultures and beings have different beliefs on it. Personally, I see it as someone that comes from the outside to a place where things are bad and begins to slowly plant seeds of goodness," he explained.

"I think I get it," Nemiraa confirmed as they watched the sun finish its descent.

After the sun went down they headed back to their quarters. "Master," Nemiraa began as they entered their quarters. "You won't leave me like my former Master did, will you?"

He gave her a small smile. "I won't be around forever, but I will be in your heart and my teachings will be with you when you need them."

Nemiraa nodded in acceptance of his answer and headed to her bedroom. "Good night, Master."

"Good night, Nemiraa," he replied and headed off to his room.

Darth Khunth stood before the Council again, this time with Drengin standing beside him.

"I have chosen Drengin to be my apprentice and now ask the Council's approval and recognition," Khunth began.

Darth Cralash examined Drengin with his piercing stare and looked back at Khunth. "There are older ones that may benefit from you better than this boy," he replied gruffly.

Drengin stiffened at this and bit his lip as he looked to Khunth for reassurance.

Khunth's eyes blazed with anger at this remark as he replied, "I am sure of my choice, unless, of course, the Council now doubts my abilities?"

Darth Ronok fidgeted as he glared at Khunth. "Are you questioning our decisions?" He asked as his hand inched to his lightsaber.

Khunth swallowed a lump in his throat as he answered, "No Masters, however, I have made my choice so either you grant his apprenticeship to me or I will not choose an apprentice."

Darth Bane nodded his head. "Very well then; Drengin will be your apprentice." With that said he dismissed them.

Khunth and Drengin bowed their heads and left. As soon as they were out of the Council chambers Drengin let out a sigh of relief.

Khunth smiled inwardly. "We'll stop by your old room and pick up your stuff. Then we'll start the bonding process in our quarters."

"Yes Master," Drengin replied in a cheery tone, a tone that he quickly squashed as best as he could.

Anakin walked quickly through the corridors in a sour mood. _This is ridiculous; it seems the better I do the more work my Master gives me. I want to get rid of him now not later. _He stopped walking near Darth Seront's quarters._ I could be a little late; it's not like it'll be any worse if I'm on time_. He knocked on Darth Seront's door, hoping that he hadn't left yet.

"Come on in, Anakin," Darth Seront called as he came out of the kitchen. Anakin entered and was met by Seront. "Well, Anakin, I haven't seen you in awhile. Your Master keeping you busy?" Seront asked as he gestured for him to sit down as he too sat down across from Anakin.

Anakin snorted. "That's an understatement; I'll probably die young if he keeps this up."

"I see, so you decided to see me and be late instead!" Seront remarked questionably.

Anakin nodded his head. "I do need a break from this training. I wonder if he trains me so hard because they think that I am the Chosen One."

"Anakin, you 'are' the Chosen One," Seront corrected.

"Yeah, chosen for torment and probable death at a young age," Anakin replied sarcastically.

"Anakin, no one said being the Chosen One would be easy and training to be a Sith, Chosen One or not, does not mean it will be easy. Drawing on the Dark Side 'is' an easy thing to do but the training is still hard work."

Anakin stood up and headed to the door, "Thanks a lot," he remarked irritably and left.

Seront clasped his head in his hands and groaned. "And I wonder why this mission hasn't been completed yet."

Darth Redav flew his ship down to Paquallis III's surface and landed in a hanger bay. After securing his ship, he left the hangar and headed to the first cantina that he could find.

He entered the bustling Craychun cantina and sat at the table where a Gotal sat. "I need information on the bounty hunter named Jango Fett," he began and placed a few credits on the table.

"That'll cost you 500 credits," the Gotal replied.

Darth Redav placed a small pouch of credits on the table. "I need to know where he was last seen."

The Gotal grunted and rubbed his chin. "For another 100 credits, I'll tell you."

Darth Redav's eyes narrowed and raised his hand to Force choke the Gotal. "You will tell me if you value your life!" He hissed as the Gotal began to gasp for air.

"All right, I'll tell." The Gotal responded hoarsely as Darth Redav released his hold. The Gotal looked around for a minute to make sure no on listening in or watching, then he leaned in close to Darth Redav. "Jango Fett was reported to be heading to Kamino a week ago after he had finished his assignment here."

Darth Redav nodded and quickly left the cantina and headed back to his ship.

Anakin stormed through the corridors, his sour mood becoming worse with every step he took. _The whole universe is bent on getting rid of me._ He headed off to the library with long strides. _If Redav won't let me kill my Master then there must be something else I can do._ A sly smile crept onto his face. _Being the ' Chosen One' may have some benefits if I can find them._

As soon as he reached the library he found a very unhappy, irritated Master waiting for him. Anakin could see the fury in his Master's eyes and the deepening scowl on his face. _Angry Master?_ He inwardly smiled. _I have been training under you for about ten years now. I am not afraid of you, even when I found out about your earlier apprentices._ He said to himself arrogantly.

"Don't think even for a second that I don't know what is going through that head of yours," Darth Dakonda snarled.

Anakin's eyes burned with rising fury as he replied in a cold tone, "Only because you knew this could happen."

"It doesn't make a difference. Now you are going to return to our quarters where I will pick the appropriate punishment for you!" Darth Dakonda told him angrily.

Anakin's hand slowly went for his lightsaber. "I don't think so."

A crowd began to gather around as the tension escalated. Darth Dakonda was known to lose more apprentices than any other Master in the Temple. Only two of ten previous apprentices had ever become a Master under Darth Dakonda's tutelage. Two of his apprentices were killed in a lightsaber duel that ensued; one managed to survive the duel and was able to receive a new Master; three never returned from a mission with their Master; the other two went insane after training under him for two years. Anakin was his eleventh apprentice; if he lost this apprentice the Council will forbid him to take on any more apprentices.

Darth Dakonda sneered and drew his lightsaber. "Fine, I'll do it the hard way."

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and blocked just as his Master's lightsaber swung at his side. "You know you can't win."

Darth Dakonda snarled as their lightsabers clashed back and forth. Their lightsabers sparked and sizzled as the two opposing lightsabers pressed against each other.

Anakin broke away and watched as his Master circled him, ready to defend himself from the Sith Master's attacks. Anger boiled inside of him, urging him to attack. Instead he waited and concentrated on breaking their bond. As soon as it snapped Anakin let his fury take over and attacked Darth Dakonda, who was still recovering from the severe way the bond was broken. Anakin kicked Darth Dakonda's lightsaber from his hand and pointed his lightsaber at Darth Dakonda's throat. His breathing was heavy as he looked down at his former Master.

Darth Dakonda lay on the ground and looked into Anakin's eyes to see still burning fury. Licking his dry lips he managed to sneer, "Go ahead; strike me down, then Queen Amidala will see your true self – a murderer and unloving Sith."

Anakin's hand trembled; his thoughts going back to Amidala and his growing love for her that he didn't understand. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as he fought an inward battle.

Taking this opportunity, Darth Dakonda Force pushed Anakin backwards, Force grabbed Anakin's lightsaber and pointed it at a startled Anakin. "You are a pathetic weakling, a former slave that happens to be the one the prophecy spoke about. HA! We do not need you, slave boy." He sneered in disgust.

Anakin tried to move but his body did not obey. "Go ahead, kill me like the coward you are. The Council will not be pleased that their 'Chosen One' was killed by a jealous Master," he spat.

Darth Dakonda seethed with wrath as he approached Anakin. "Then you will die." He lifted his lightsaber and swung at Anakin's neck only to be met by another lightsaber blade.

"That would be unwise Darth Dakonda." Darth Seront remarked as he pressed his lightsaber against Darth Dakonda's.

Darth Dakonda snarled at this intrusion, "This is none of your concern."

"Well, I think it is, considering Anakin is the Chosen One and all," Darth Seront retorted with a smirk.

Darth Dakonda disengaged Anakin's lightsaber, dropped it and Force pulled his own lightsaber toward him. Once Darth Seront had disengaged his lightsaber and walked away, Darth Dakonda looked at Anakin with a scowl. "We'll see who gets it," he remarked, pointing a finger at him. That said, he spun on his heel and headed to the Council chambers.

The crowd soon disintegrated, leaving Anakin where he stood. Still shaken by what had happened, he picked up his lightsaber and placed it back on his belt. His ire died down to a simmer as he walked into the Sith library.

Darth Khunth and Drengin finished the bonding process and opened their eyes to look at each other.

"You may go put your stuff in your room now and fix it up the way you want it," Darth Khunth told his apprentice in a gentle tone.

Drengin nodded his head. "Yes, Master," he replied as he stood, grabbed his bag off the couch, and headed to his new room.

Khunth leaned back against the sofa and let himself relax some more. _That went well; I just wish this wasn't the Sith Temple and I didn't have to act like a Sith while training an apprentice._

/Anakin is going to get himself killed one of these days./ Darth Seront's cross voice said suddenly through their bond.

/I saw a small portion of the duel, he seemed to be doing a good job./ Khunth remarked.

/Well you didn't see that he almost got himself killed by his Master./ Seront retorted, his irritation seeping through their bond.

/Is he all right/ Khunth asked in concern.

/He'll be fine, but I have a feeling this isn't over yet./

/Did you try talking to him/ Khunth asked as he stretched his arms.

/Yes, and like before he just didn't get it./ Seront answered in an annoyed tone.

/You can't blame him; he is being trained by the worst of the best Sith Masters./

/Perhaps, but this is getting ridiculous./

/I don't think so; this could actually be beneficial to us./ Khunth suggested in a thoughtful tone.

/You have got to be kidding me. He'll probably go even deeper into the Dark Side./

/You don't know that. This may sound odd, but I believe this incident – and others – to come may give us the opening we need./

/As far as I'm concerned, we should have just tried to grab him on Naboo./

/Garen/ Khunth rebuked in surprise at Seront's thoughts.

/Don't use my real name, Khunth, especially since you have an apprentice now./

/Fine, Seront. Now let's get one thing straight. You organized this mission, you knew we may have difficulties; you knew the consequences. Now you want to start giving up/ Khunth asked, his anger bristling at Seront's attitude.

/I don't want to – but what's the point if I can't get through to Anakin/

/Look, if you leave, fine, but Redav and I are staying here and completing this mission./

/All right, I'll stay; it's just that Anakin can be so infuriating./

/Perhaps, but I believe he won't be for long./

/Yeah, well, I think I'll meditate on this./

/Ok – oh, and Seront, there is no 'I' in team./ Khunth finished, not receiving a response. He gave a short sigh and stood up. _When Redav gets back I'm going to tell him to talk to Seront. I think this 'wait' is getting to him._

Anakin threw another pair of data pads aside as he continued his search. _Details, opinions, stated facts, questionable facts, research. This is really annoying – for crying out loud it's just a prophecy!_ He screamed to himself. _You would think that if they've looked, checked and researched it so thoroughly they would have something regarding what privileges the Chosen One may have._ He threw a stack of datapads at a nearby wall in irritation and slammed his head on the small table.

"Throwing datapads around is not going to help your cause too much," Nemiraa remarked as she leaned against a wall with her arms crossed.

"You would too if you couldn't find what you are looking for," Anakin responded angrily as he looked toward her.

She shook her head and strode over to him. "To find something, you need to know where to look."

"I know what I'm looking for," he replied irritably.

She just raised an eyebrow and typed something into the console; a datapad appeared out of a slot nearby. "There, now quit grumbling and get to work." _You're going to need it_.

Anakin picked the datapad up and began to read it. It had everything he wanted to know and even a little more. He narrowed his eyes when he realized he hadn't told Nemiraa what he was looking for. "How did you—" He stopped when he didn't see her anywhere. _That's odd._ He shrugged and continued to read.


	3. 22 BBY Conflict

**Chapter 3 **

_"He could be trouble," Darth Milter muttered as he watched Anakin from the shadows._

"He's just child; he can't possibly get in your way, Master," Nemiraa remarked, confidence in her voice.

"Yes, he is still a child – but he will grow older, more mature and stronger," Darth Milter responded in a gruff tone.

"The Council would be displeased if they knew that you wanted to get rid of the Chosen One just to get what you wish for." She carefully reminded him.

Darth Milter chuckled. "That is why I'm not going to do anything except suggest a certain Master to the Council."

Nemiraa frowned. "You wouldn't?" She sighed as she saw the look that her Master gave her. "You would."

Darth Milter grunted. "Of course I would. Now I want you to gather information on the Chosen One and bring it to our quarters. I have a lot of work to do."

Nemiraa bowed her head. "Yes, my Master," she replied and left for the library.

Drengin walked through the corridors and headed to the gym, where his Master had told him to wait. Excitement mixed with apprehension filled him as he entered the gym, only to stop suddenly in his steps when he saw nineteen year old, Nev-Kwellen, practicing his katas in the middle of the small gym. Drengin swallowed a lump in his throat and continued inside. He found a small corner and waited for him to leave, wishing fervently that his Master would come soon or that Nev-Kwellen wouldn't notice him and leave.

"Well, well, well, runt," Nev-Kwellen said, stopping his kata and looking at Drengin. "What are you doing in 'my' gym?" he asked coldly as he approached.

Drengin's mouth went dry and he shuffled his feet. "I'm waiting for my Master," he managed to croak.

Nev-Kwellen was a burly apprentice, with light brown hair and orange highlights. His eyes were gray and dull and his eyebrows were a bushy brownish orange. "Little slave boy has a Master?" He cackled evilly.

"I'm not a slave!" Drengin defended himself.

Nev-Kwellen clucked his tongue. "Your people serve us, thus you are still a slave."

"I have the Force," Drengin replied.

"Yes, that is the only reason why you are here and not working in the spice mines of Kessel." Nev-Kwellen snorted.

Drengin crossed his arms, his face passive. "Well, then, I'm not a slave."

"Don't think you can act tough with me, **slave**!" he spat out angrily.

Drengin's face flushed red in simmering anger. "I'm nobody's slave Nev-Kwellen. I'm an apprentice now and no one can say otherwise," he told him firmly.

Nev-Kwellen was ready to attack Drengin when he stopped and looked behind himself, then back at Drengin. "You may have gotten out of this one but I'll be harder on you next time," he spat as he turned around to meet his Master.

Darth Redav landed his ship on the landing pad of Tipoca City. He pulled his hood up and descended the ramp as rain pelted against him and a strong wind swept at his robes. He came up to the entrance and the door slid open automatically. He entered a bright room that appeared even brighter because of the white walls. He pulled back his hood and watched a Kaminoan approach him.

"Greetings, Darth Redav; we have been expecting you. I am Taun We, please follow me," she said in a melodic tone.

He followed her down the white corridors to another room. Inside he saw a male Kaminoan sitting in an egg shaped chair.

"May I introduce Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino," Taun We introduced. "This is Darth Redav," she finished.

"Greetings, Darth Redav; we are honored by your presence. What may we do for you?" Lama Su began.

"I am looking for a bounty hunter called Jango Fett. The Council has an important assignment for him." Darth Redav explained.

"He is here. I will lead you to him personally," Lama Su replied as he got up from his chair and led Darth Redav to another room. With a wave of his hand, the door opened and Darth Redav stepped inside to see Jango Fett.

"I can't seem to get away from you Sith, can I?" Jango asked as he crossed his arms and looked at Darth Redav.

"It would be unwise to ignore the Council's orders," Darth Redav replied in a strict tone.

"If the price is right, I'll do it," Jango replied roughly.

Redav took out a datapad from inside his cloak and handed it to Jango. "All the information is in there."

Jango nodded his head as he read it. "This is acceptable," he replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I had better get to work," Jango told him as he went to go put on his armor.

Redav turned around and left the room. He headed back down the series of corridors to his ship. _That was easy – too easy. _A chill swept through him as realization struck him. _They're on to me. _

The Force screamed a warning at Redav seconds before he felt something prick his neck. He fell to the ground with a thud, only one foot away from the exit.

Anakin left the library with the datapad and walked through the corridors in contemplation. _So, if I go before the Council and present evidence that will prove that Darth Dakonda is not worthy to train me, I'll be able to get a new Master once the Council acknowledges Darth Dakonda's lack of ability and honor to train me._

"Anakin!" a boy said coming toward him. "I'm Nev-Kwellen, apprentice to Darth Milter. You have been summoned by the Council and are to come immediately!"

Anakin nodded his head and followed him. They entered the Council Chambers and Anakin went to stand in the middle, bowing his head in respect.

An infuriated Darth Dakonda stood a little to the side of the center, less than one foot away.

Darth Runder began first. "Apprentice Skywalker, you have been summoned here to answer Darth Dakonda's accusations against you."

"The hearing will begin tomorrow morning at 0800 sharp. Apprentice Skywalker, you are to remove your belongings from your room and move into the apartment of Darth Milter and his apprentice. Darth Milter will give you the list of accusations once you have transferred your belongings," Darth Bane told him sharply. "You are dismissed."

Anakin bowed his head, pivoted on his heel and left the room. Nev-Kwellen followed him and soon matched Anakin's steps stride for stride.

"It would probably have been better if you had killed him. It would have saved you from having to have a hearing." Nev-Kwellen remarked.

"You're probably right." Anakin responded. "The hearings are a joke anyway."

"Well, you can count on me for help when you need it," Nev-Kwellen offered.

Anakin snorted. "Thanks but no. I will not be used to raise your social status."

Nev-Kwellen glared at him. "Its just like they say, you're to blasted hard to make friends with."

Stopping abruptly in his tracks, Anakin turned to face Nev-Kwellen. "Friends? Do you know what a friend really is? I'm not talking about your own twisted version of the meaning of friend either."

"So you have your own version of what a friend is, big deal." Nev-Kwellen remarked.

"When I say really, I mean the true meaning of the word." Anakin told Nev-Kwellen and then began walking down the corridor.

Nev-Kwellen hurried to keep up with Anakin who was using the Force to speed himself up. "If I knew then is it possible we could be friends?"

"It's not that simple. A Sith cannot have a true friend because they are incapable of being friends themselves. An ally perhaps but not a true friend."

"Oh, and you can be a true friend?" Nev-Kwellen scoffed in disbelief.

Anakin shrugged his shoulders and entered a turbolift. "Possibly."

The door shut between them, ending their conversation.

Drengin finished his warm-ups and watched his Master enter the gym. "Master," he said, bowing respectfully.

Darth Khunth gave a shadow of a smile and stood in front of him. "First, I would like to observe what you already know. We'll start with all the basics, and then we'll head to supper.

Drengin nodded his head in agreement, excitement showing on his face at the thought of presenting his growing skills to his new Master. He started with the basic kata and moved on to the next two.

Darth Khunth watched his apprentice's skills with appraisal, noting Drengin's strengths and weaknesses. _He is very gifted. I'll need to deal with his over-eagerness. That can lead to trouble. His confidence could use some work too. He's so different from me at his age. He would make a great Jedi. _He paused that thought as he realized once again where he was._ I'll need to tell him; I can't leave him in the dark. How do I tell him that I am a Jedi, not a Sith? How will he react? Will revealing our secret to him jeopardize our mission?_ He left his questions in a corner of his mind for later examination in meditation, as he walked back over to Drengin to help him improve specific parts of the second kata that Drengin was having trouble with.

The next morning, Anakin once again stood before the Council. Sleep had evaded him all night; instead he had spent the late hours in meditation. Darth Dakonda looked to be well rested and stood in the same position he had the evening before. Anakin felt the eyes of all the Council members on him, cold and unfeeling. Suppressing a shudder, he kept his face passive and stood tall and erect.

"The hearing will now begin!" Darth Bane announced.

Anakin took a deep breath as the trial commenced.

Darth Seront clutched his head as searing pain ran through skull. He doubled over and fell to the ground as the painful onslaught continued. "Not again." He groaned, trying not to scream.

His eyes were closed tight and he was curled up in a fetal position. The pain eased down, but by the time Seront was standing up, another onslaught of pain hit him. "I understand." He gasped before losing consciousness.

Nemiraa stood near the edge of the balcony; her hair waving as a breeze brushed passed her. She looked off into the midmorning sky at the buildings and the sound of speeders. Her mind began to drift off to another place, another time, where she thought she understood what she had been taught. "There is a conflict," she said silently to herself. "In every galaxy, on every planet and moon, between large groups of people, as well as in a person. Hidden or not, a conflict is there, so many different conflicts that vary from being to being. Politically, physically, mentally, socially, spiritually, and emotionally." She paused in contemplation.

_"Conflict makes us what we are. We learn from the struggles that we have and grow in knowledge. One is not without conflict, no matter how hard that person works to have no battles."_

Her second Master's words sprang into her mind.

_"A large issue that Jedi and Sith don't agree on is love.. Love, as in romance and deep longing for someone. What is love if the Sith discourage it and the Jedi have strict rules about it, but allow romantic entanglements? Can there not be love? Could conflict be the same as love? Yes, for if conflict exists, then love exists, no matter what."_

"Sith view love as lust, for they do not love; Jedi view love as what? Something to be wary of? A possible danger? They have love for people and all life, but why is there conflict about love that is deep and intimate? She closed her eyes as a forgotten memory appeared in her mind.

_A young girl sat in an old area of the Temple that was all but forgotten. Water dripped down the gray moss covered stones. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her eyes red from lack of sleep. It had only been a few days ago that her Master had suffered a horrible death on Corellia. A large group of anti-Sith people had attacked him, using some sort of Force bubble. One of them had grabbed her, taken away her lightsaber, forcing her to watch the battle. Later, they released her so that she would tell the Council their demands._

Closing her eyes, she could see clearly the gruesome sight of her now dead Master. The Council had reprimanded her severely for her weakness and had then dismissed her from their presence.

"Young one, why do you cry?" someone asked.

She looked up to see a green face and headtails flowing from the speaker's head. "Forgive me, weakness is not appropriate for a Sith apprentice," she said as she waited for the reprimand that would soon be coming for her behavior.

The Nautolan shook his head and knelt down in front of her. Lifting her chin with a finger, he looked into her eyes. "Do not be sorry. You have gone through a terrible event. It is understandable that you would be shaken up by it." he replied in a calm soothing voice.

She looked into his eyes and saw something she had not ever seen before in anyone's eyes. "You're wrong; I'm a failure," she remarked with conviction.

"No, not a failure. For every event there is a purpose; it will make you either stronger or weaker. Learn from your weaknesses and your experiences before, during or after every obstacle that is thrown at you. Tell me now, why do you cry?" he asked again.

Nemiraa took a deep breath and gave a low sigh as she thought about it. "I felt useless, unable to help my Master. I felt as if I had betrayed him, that I should have found a way to destroy his murderers. The Council wouldn't even let me help avenge his death. I've been rejected, unworthy to be an apprentice," she explained, feeling as if a heavy load was being lifted from her shoulders.

"I disagree. You were and will be a fine apprentice."

Nemiraa gave him a piercing stare at his comment. "You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it," he said as he stood up and walked away.

Nemiraa just watched him and pondered his words.

"What do you think of me now, Master? Am I a great and powerful Sith? Or a weak, conflicted Sith?" she wondered softly. "You showed me something that day, something that I hadn't felt before. It was love. But love couldn't save you. No, they found you out and you were killed. I know what you were, yet how could you have loved and cared for a Sith like me?" She gripped the railing tightly as she resisted letting her emotions take control of her. "What am I? Who am I?" Her gaze drifted to the sky where ships were coming and going. "Why did you have to get killed?" she murmured.


	4. 22 BBY Truth

**Chapter 4 **

Redav slowly woke up in a dark room. He moved his head as he examined his surroundings and, attempting to sit up, he felt pain course through his body. Grunting, he laid back down and began to focus on the Force to free himself, but it was illusive.

"Ah, you're awake, I see," said a voice.

"Who are you? And why have you captured me?" Redav asked with a menacing voice.

His captor chuckled in amusement. "Why? Because I was ordered to do so." He paused before adding, "Jedi!"

"You are mistaken," He told his captor with a stony expression and confident voice. "I am a Sith and fully devoted to the Sith Order," Redav replied.

"I think not," his captor rebuked him as a fingernail trailed Redav's cheek. "However, we can change that." He said as he brought a sliver bladed knife to Redav's bare chest. "Yes, we will."

Anakin left the Council room with a smirk on his face and headed to the cafeteria for mid-day meal. Nev-Kwellen joined him and put his plate of food on a table.

"How did it go?" Nev-Kwellen asked as he took a bite out of a spicy piece of grilled meat.

"As well as could be expected. Darth Dakonda was glaring at me when I left, so I must have been pretty persuasive," Anakin replied with a smirk of satisfaction.

"Good for you. Standing up to Darth Dakonda is not an easy thing to accomplish. The Council will be sure to note that," he replied, giving Anakin a nod in approval. "After they give the verdict, we'll go out and celebrate your victory. I know a little bar that will do nicely."

"I'll look forward to it, Nev-Kwellen," Anakin responded as he bit into a piece of golden-brown fruit.

Darth Seront listened to Anakin talk to a boy as he sat eating at a table across from them. _So, the hearing went well for Anakin. Still, I have a bad feeling about this_. Looking away from them, he spotted Darth Khunth and his apprentice approaching his table. "So this is your apprentice," Seront remarked, examining Drengin as they sat down at the table.

Khunth nodded. "Darth Seront, this is Drengin. Drengin, this is Darth Seront," Khunth introduced them.

"I'm pleased to meet you," Drengin told Darth Seront and began to eat his food.

/Seront, I'm thinking of telling Drengin about us./ Khunth said through their bond.

/You what? Are you crazy/ Seront screamed.

/Calm down. Besides, we are going to be telling Anakin, too, when the time comes./ Khunth replied smoothly.

/We are not talking about Anakin, we're talking about your apprentice./ Seront replied.

/I don't want to lie about myself to him, Seront. I just can't do it./ Khunth confessed to Seront.

/You tell him and you'll jeopardize this mission, putting our lives – and possibly that of your apprentice – at risk./ Seront said sternly.

"Master, are you going to eat the rest of your Pacins?" Drengin asked.

Khunth stopped talking to Seront and gave a small smile to Drengin, while Seront managed a small chuckle. "Go ahead, eat them," Khunth told him, handing Drengin his plate.

Khunth looked up at Darth Seront and saw the small amusement that had been there fade away, replaced with a cold, rebuking face.

Anakin finished eating and headed to the top of the Temple, where there was a stunning view that was kept hidden from the rest of the Temple. From here, he could see the far off mountain peaks and when the sun set, it offered a magnificent view. Anakin leaned against the edge of the roof as his thoughts drifted to the past...

_"I'm not going to hurt you," Garen said gently._

_"Why should I trust you? Your kind killed my mother. How do I know that you're not the one who killed her? Or that you plan to kill me?" Anakin blurted out, pain and anger in his tone._

Garen glanced at Maul, whose lips were curled into a snarl, then back at the boy. "You don't," the padawan admitted.

Anakin nodded his head. "Right, so leave us alone!" he commanded, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Garen looked at the boy, sensing the fear in him. "Look, I'll give you my lightsaber to prove that I am trustworthy," he said as he placed his lightsaber on the ground and rolled it to Anakin.

Anakin unhooked the lightsaber from his belt and studied it, deep in thought…  
_  
__The figure lifted his tattooed head, "I am Maul. I…" he grimaced in pain as he shifted a tiny bit, "I was following someone who claimed he was a Jedi." He held his side as pain shot through his side and his lips released a groan. "He came into this dwelling and I listened in on what was said. He wanted to kill you but your mother got in the way. The Jedi kept saying something about how 'the Chosen One must be destroyed'. I rushed into where the so-called Jedi was, just as he killed your mother."_

Maul gave another groan. "We fought a furious battle but he was too strong…I did manage to get him far away from you, but he said that he would be back to complete his mission."

Anakin frowned, his brow crinkling. "My mother said not to trust the Sith."

Maul shook his head from side to side. "She did not know anything about the Sith—she only told you rumors that the 'Jedi' spread."

Anakin's eyes darkened with anger and heartache as he saw his mother's broken body in his mind. "What do I do now?" 

_  
"If you come with me and my mentor, we shall make sure you are trained so that you can destroy your mother's murderer," Maul offered as he struggled to stand._

Anakin dropped the spoon and helped Maul to his feet. "I will join the Sith," the nine-year-old vowed. "I will find my mom's murderer." 

Holding the Jedi's lightsaber with his left hand he unhooked another lightsaber off of his belt…

_"Why can't I use the one I have right now?" Anakin asked his Master._

"I will not put up with you using a weapon of a Jedi. Trophy or not, you are not using it."

Anakin looked up with pleading eyes at his Master. "Can't I just use them both?"

"You 'will' use your new lightsaber, but you will not use the Jedi weapon! Understood?" Darth Dakonda commanded sternly.

Anakin hooked the lightsabers back onto his belt as he continued to ponder a question…

_"Anakin, being a Queen does not mean I can sit back in luxury during my whole reign. I have a responsibility to my people and to be there for them."_

"It sounds to me like you're wasting your chance of enjoying the pleasures of being a Queen by only focusing on your people." Anakin remarked.

"I suppose it depends on a person's point of view and their beliefs." Amidala responded. "So what about you? What's it like training to be a Sith?" She asked carefully. Something about Anakin made her curious about him.

Anakin bit his lip and frowned, "I haven't started my training yet exactly, but I am ready to begin. Once I am fully trained I will hunt down the Jedi who killed my mother!"

Amidala shifted a bit in her seat as she heard the bitterness in his tone. "I'm sorry for you loss, Anakin," she told him sincerely. "However, are you certain that a Jedi killed your mother? From what I had read about the Jedi, they were the guardians of peace and justice in the universe, before they were defeated by the Sith."

Anakin's face contorted into a scowl, "Well, they aren't now. They killed my mother in cold blood!"

"Anakin the Sith are not to be trusted. They twist the truth and deceive the innocent for their own purposes. I have seen what they can – and could – very well do."

Anakin stood up abruptly and walked to a nearby window. "I don't believe that; they saved me from the Jedi, freed me from slavery, fed me and gave me a place to sleep. They are even going to train me so that I can avenge my mother."__

Anakin frowned as his troubled thoughts continued.

Drengin sat on the couch in their quarters while his Master stood looking out one of the windows.

Taking a deep relaxing breath, Khunth turned around to face Drengin. "Drengin, what have you been taught about the Jedi?" he asked.

The question took Drengin by surprise and he hesitated a few seconds before answering. "Well, the Sith and the Jedi fought in what was known as the Great Sith War. The Jedi were defeated and killed off and the Sith took over. The Jedi had dangerous beliefs and ways. They stole children from their homes and brainwashed them. They believed that the Dark Side is dangerous and that any Dark Sider should be destroyed. The Sith know the truth the Jedi were weak, yet dangerous because of their beliefs. The Jedi were the enemy of the Sith and were the cause of the Great Sith War."

Khunth inwardly winced and continued with his questions. "What do you personally think about the Jedi?"

Drengin shrugged his shoulders. "They're our enemies and are merciless to those who dwell in the Dark Side."

"Drengin, I need to tell you something that may be a shock to you." Darth Khunth took another deep relaxing breath. "I'm a Jedi."

Drengin stared at his Master in shock. "No! You're lying. The Jedi are our enemies, and they're dangerous; you can't be one of them! You just can't!" he shouted in denial as he jumped off the couch. "They don't even exist anymore – they were all destroyed!"

Khunth's heart ached at seeing his apprentice's distress, yet the truth was out, and he couldn't back out and say he was kidding. "It is the truth."

Drengin's face had paled considerably, and he stepped to the left a few paces, "You can't be a Jedi and a Sith at the same time. You have to be lying. You must!"

"Drengin, listen to your heart; you know it's true."

Drengin balled his hands into fists and squeezed hard as fear, anger and hurt raced through his heart.

Khunth looked at Drengin, and fear gripped his soul. _What if he can't handle it? Would he betray me? Us?_ "Padawan, please, hear me out."

Confusion and hurt ran across their bond before Drengin blocked it. Troubled, Drengin ran out of their quarters, his eyes brimming with tears as he ran as fast and far away as he could. Occasionally, he looked over his shoulder, half expecting his Master to come after him. He wiped his eyes with his hand and choked back a sob. _Why?_ Reaching a stairwell that led up to the roof of the Temple he made his way up without losing pace.

Khunth didn't move or speak when Drengin left. Concern filled him, yet he did not move to follow the boy. Instead, he sat down on the floor and waited, praying to the Force that he had done the right thing.


	5. 22 BBY Tension

**Chapter 5**

Anakin was still mulling over past conversations and encounters when he heard running footsteps. He looked toward the stairs to see a young boy running up and heading to the far end of the roof, opposite Anakin. Curious, Anakin walked over to the boy. When he got closer he saw that the child was crying.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked softly.

Drengin glanced at Anakin, silvery brown eyes betraying his nervousness, before looking away to avoid Anakin's gaze, "Nothing."

Anakin shook his head, not entirely convinced, and stood beside him. "What's your name?"

"Drengin," he mumbled.

"Well, Drengin, would you like to walk with me?" Anakin asked.

Drengin turned around to look at Anakin, his face still streaked with tears. "Why?"

Anakin shrugged. "To get our minds off of things for awhile."

"Okay," Drengin agreed, wiping his face with his hand.

They began to walk along the roof, enjoying each other's companionship.

"What's your name?" Drengin asked, glancing up. "I know I've seen you before."

"My name is Anakin Skywalker."

Drengin stopped and gaped at the young man, remembering when he had seen him. "The Anakin? The Anakin that was brave enough to take on his Master just to get a different one?" Drengin exclaimed in surprise and awe.

Anakin's cheeks grew warm in embarrassment. "You saw that?"

Drengin nodded his head shyly. "You're brave."

Anakin gave a little snort. "Brave is not how most people describe me – more like reckless and hotheaded."

"And brave," Drengin added.

"You're very persistent, aren't you?" Anakin asked as he crossed his arms.

"I guess I am," Drengin answered with a smile.

"So do you come up here a lot?" Anakin asked as they stopped next to the edge of the roof and looked at the scenery.

"Yes, it's like a safe place for me," Drengin answered. "Is this where you like to go too?"

"Sometimes; other times I wish I could get away from the Temple for a while," Anakin replied with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Where would you go?" Drengin asked curiously.

"Naboo, most likely," Anakin answered as he turned to look at Drengin. "Where would you go if you could leave without being on a mission?"

"Oh, I don't know," Drengin answered as he turned to meet Anakin's gaze. "Anakin, is it true that you're the Chosen One?"

"Yes…why?"

"What is so special about being the Chosen One, then?" Drengin asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's a great way to get a different Master," Anakin responded sarcastically.

They both laughed and watched as a storm began to form over the mountains, all of their troubles and worries set aside for the time being.

"Anakin, may I ask you something?" Drengin asked seriously.

"Sure, go ahead," Anakin answered as he looked back at him.

"Well, if you found out that someone you trust had lied to you, what would you do about it?"

Anakin leaned against the wall and turned his head right to look at the dark clouds that were scattering the rays of the setting sun. "Is that why you're upset?"

"No—I mean—it could happen," Drengin quickly answered, unsure if he could betray his Master regardless of what he had said he was.

Anakin pressed his lips in a thin line in thought. _That's a hard question, and it's one I try not to think about._ "I can't really say since I have not traveled that road." _But could I be traveling it with my thoughts? Is it possible that I have been lied to since I met up with the Sith?_

Drengin let out an irritated sigh and softly kicked at the wall. "I guess that the 'Chosen One' doesn't always have the answers."

Anakin snorted and looked back at Drengin. "Anyone who thinks I have all the answers had better get their brain examined. I don't, and I'm not perfect."

"Yeah, but they respect you."

Anakin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That, I could do without. It can get plain annoying at times."

"Why?" Drengin asked, puzzled.

"Because then everyone expects you to be perfect, expects you to follow rules, expects you to have answers, expects you to lead them, expects you to be a role model. Everyone lunges at the chance to be friends with me, knowing that by doing so that they will become more respected. Those that want to become friends with me more often than not only do so to become popular," Anakin explained, venting his frustration.

"Oh," Drengin responded softly, looking down at his feet. "I didn't mean to get you upset."

A small smile appeared on Anakin's face as he put a finger under Drengin's chin and lifted the boy's face to look into his eyes. "It's okay. I needed to voice my frustrations."

Drengin's embarrassment quickly faded, and he managed a small smile to match Anakin's. "I did something right then."

Anakin chuckled and ruffled Drengin's black and brown hair. "You did."

Drengin grinned and brushed Anakin's hand off of his head and smoothed his hair back into position. "So what is it you really want?"

"What I want is to be treated as an equal. Being the Chosen One may have its benefits, but in reality it can be a burden."

Drengin nodded his head in understanding. "I would like the same thing—I mean, being treated as an equal."

Anakin lifted a questioning eyebrow at Drengin's statement. "What do you mean? I thought even those in your age group were treated as equals?"

"My parents were slaves and so are most of my kind. Me being Force sensitive was the only thing that kept me from living the rest of my life in the spice mines of Kessel. I don't have any friends, and I get bullied and picked on a lot."

Anakin looked at him in shock and horror. It had never occurred to him that there was someone else in the Temple that had once been or was going to be a slave. Anger coursed through him as he thought of the unfairness of it all. He had been a slave, but because he was the so-called 'Chosen One' that little detail was pushed aside, whereas Drengin had not been so lucky. "Oh," he answered, still in shock by his newest revelation. _Am I so blind to not see what is in front of me?_

"I was a slave myself before I was brought here," Anakin confessed.

It was Drengin's turn to be shocked at Anakin's sudden disclosure. "You were? But everyone—"

Anakin waved his hand dismissively. "Only the Council and my former Master know of this, and even if those outside the Council knew, then they wouldn't care in the slightest since I'm the 'Chosen One'."

"That's stupid."

"Perhaps not to them but, yes, it is dumb," Anakin answered.

"So if they willingly conceal these little details then aren't they concealing the truth? If they are concealing the truth then should we not trust their words?"

Drengin's words left Anakin unable to respond, since if he did then he would have to admit that he was being lied to. And if he admitted to himself that he was being lied to then where or to whom could he turn? Fear kept him from answering Drengin, yet the more he resisted the more his turmoil grew.

_My Master didn't lie to me because he never said he was a Sith, it was assumed that he was. _Drengin realized. _And he didn't hide the truth from me for a very long time either. _A few minutes later Drengin had made his decision. "I need to go back in now. I'll see you later," Drengin said just as the rain began to fall. He ran for the stairs that led back into the Temple and left Anakin where he stood.

Drengin's words were barely audible to Anakin as he was once again swept into his chaotic thoughts, unaware of the darkened sky, oblivious to the rain drenching his tunic and skin.

A dark, cloaked figure walked down to an unused portion of the Temple and opened up a hidden console in one of the rooms. Quickly, he typed in a message, sent it, and then closed it back up. Satisfied, he went back up to the Council room.

As he cleaned up the dishes, Seront felt Khunth's anguish seep through their bond, and he shook his head. _Khunth must have told Drengin already. I just knew this was a bad idea._ Letting out an irritated sigh, he put the last of the plates away and left his quarters to find Khunth.

He reached Khunth's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Come on in, Seront," Khunth called.

Finding Khunth sitting on the floor of the small living room, Seront sat down across from his friend. "How did he take it?"

Khunth looked up at Seront, tears misting his eyes. "Not very well, I'm afraid."

Seront shook his head and crossed his arms. "Figures. I knew this was a bad idea, but did you listen to me? No, you didn't."

Hurt shone in Khunth's eyes at his friend's words. "You're not being very encouraging."

"Well, considering that you have put us in an even more difficult position, why shouldn't I be upset?" Seront snapped.

Khunth stood up and walked away from Seront, fighting to control his rising anger. "This is hard enough without you countering my every move."

Seront stood swiftly and turned around to look at Khunth. "Don't walk away while I'm talking to you!"

Khunth pivoted on his heel and looked straight into Seront's eyes. "Or what?" he spat. "I don't have to listen to you rant and rave. To tell you the truth, I'm sick of it. I'm tired of all this sneaking around – tired of holding the Dark Side at bay – tired of you worrying about this mission." He stopped to take a breath and shook his head in frustration. "You're not the only one who has to deal with it. So just shut up and leave it be! It's my problem, and I will do what I feel is right!"

Seront's face was like stone as he listened to Khunth's outburst. "I will not have this mission jeopardized by your apprentice," he told Khunth, enunciating his words clearly and firmly.

"He'll come around," Khunth answered uncertainly.

"If he doesn't, then I will be forced to take matters into my own hands," Seront responded gravely.

Khunth's face paled at the implication in Seront's words. "You wouldn't…you couldn't! Drengin's just a boy," he pleaded. "He'll come around; I know he will."

"Nevertheless, if I believe he is a danger to us, I will have no choice. I will do what I must for our survival."

Khunth nodded weakly, not having the strength to argue anymore.

Seront walked over to him and placed his right hand on Khunth's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be. This mission is too important to risk." Having said his piece, Seront left Khunth's quarters.

As soon as the door shut, Khunth picked up a glass statue from the small table beside the couch and flung it at the door in anger. "I've had it with this stupid mission! It's all you ever think about now!"

Khunth collapsed onto the couch and placed his hands over his face. "Master, I wish you were here now," he whispered, tears escaping his eyes.

Dooku picked up the transmitted message and quickly made the jump to hyperspace away from Coruscant. "They didn't even see me," he remarked, a smirk on his face. Activating the com-unit, he decoded the message and read it.

B.O.G MI RE. No dvlpmnts yet. Stcky the sttn is bcmng. O. Dngr. MI may be in jprd. NFRM M.Y. ntrctns ndd. M.

"Stang it! The Council is not going to like this," he thought out loud before forwarding the message to the next transfer point, where it would be redirected to another beacon, recoded, and then finally sent to the Jedi Council.


	6. 22 BBY Trouble

**Chapter 6**

Nev-Kwellen and his three friends were roaming the hallways when they spotted Drengin coming down the stairs. With evil grins, he and his buddies hid in a corner and cloaked themselves with the Force before Drengin could see them.

As soon as Drengin reached the final step, they ambushed him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Nev-Kwellen snickered. "Little slave boy has come to play."

The bullies cracked up, laughing even more as Drengin's face turned red.

"Go pick on someone your own size," Drengin shouted as he tried to push his way through.

"I don't think so," Traunty replied as he pushed Drengin away. "We're going to have fun first."

Drengin glared at Traunty and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Such brave words, slave," Lotect sneered, his brown eyes dark with malice.

Drengin turned around to face Lotect just in time to miss the incoming blow to his side. "I am no one's slave."

Again the bullies erupted with laughter.

Drengin swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat as he saw that they had him trapped.

Nev-Kwellen grabbed Drengin's throat and shoved him against the wall. "Really? Well, if you're not, what are you?"

"An apprentice," Drengin responded, yelping as Nev-Kwellen's hand tightened against his throat.

"You know what I mean, now say it!" Nev-Kwellen snapped.

The other bullies began to chant Nev-Kwellen's last two words, pounding their right fists on the left palms of their hands.

Drengin tried in vain to break free from Nev-Kwellen's grip, and tears formed in his eyes as he shouted, "I'm not a slave!"

Nev-Kwellen released Drengin and backhanded him across the face. "You can't seem to learn your lesson, can you?"

Drengin growled and reached for the Dark Side. "Don't push me."

The bullies loosed another roar of laughter that was cut short by a burst of lightning from Drengin's fingertips.

Nev-Kwellen looked over his shoulder where the Dark Side lightning had pinged harmlessly against the wall. Looking back at Drengin, the bully clucked his tongue in admonishment. "You missed."

Drengin's frown deepened as anger and irritation swam through him. "Next time, I won't."

Nev-Kwellen raised an eyebrow, only faintly amused by Drengin's defiance. "Is that supposed to impress me?"

Scrunching his noise in concentration, Drengin shot another bolt of lightning at Nev-Kwellen.

Nev-Kwellen deflected it with a Force shield and sent it flying harmlessly to the ceiling. "Not fast enough." Looking toward his friends, he made a small gesture with his head and they moved in. "Grab him; I have a special treat for the little maggot."

Lotect and Traunty grabbed Drengin's arms and dragged him to a disposal chute.

Seeing where they were headed, Drengin struggled to get away only to be punched in the stomach by Tumott.

"Let's take out the garbage," Nev-Kwellen snickered as he opened up the chute that was just big enough for someone Drengin's size.

Fear clenched Drengin's heart as they picked him up to stuff him into the garbage chute. "Couldn't we just talk this over?" he squeaked as he was pushed inside.

"So long, slave," Nev-Kwellen remarked before shutting the chute.

Drengin slid down the long chute, screaming until his voice grew hoarse. Faster and faster he went until he reached the end of the chute and landed in leftover food, old clothes and other now unidentifiable items. "Ewww, gross!" He stood and felt the sewage water come up to his knees. Deciding that being in the water was not a good idea, the boy climbed up to the less damp area and looked around for a way out. "This is not good."

The chamber was dimly lit and the smell was enough to make him gag in disgust. Something moved within the water and churned it as it moved.

Drengin tried hard not to panic, and he kept looking around until he found a small maintenance door. Sighing in relief, he hurried forward through the water and tried to figure out how to open the door.

His warning senses flared as the creature steadily approached him. "Come on. Open up!" he said angrily, banging hard on the door in frustration. He felt the creature brush his leg, and he shivered. "Go away!" he yelled, grabbing an old metal rod and slapping it on the water where he sensed the creature. Dropping the rod, he punched in another set of numbers.

This time the door began to open with a sharp grating sound. Smiling in relief, Drengin pushed himself up and through the door. Standing up, he closed the door with the same code and began his long ascent back up to the used portion of the Temple.

By the time he reached the quarters that he shared with his Master, Drengin's clothes were dry and stunk like rotting garbage. He keyed in the code and stepped through the door.

A glass shard crunched under his boots, causing him to look down and see shattered pieces of the glass statue that used to sit on the side table. _Was he mad because I left?_ Drengin's confidence began to waver at the thought that his Master was angry with him.

Walking through the living room, Drengin found his Master sound asleep on the couch. _Maybe I better wait a while and reconsider my decision, just in case I'm wrong._ His mind made up, the boy went into his bedroom to take a good hot shower.

"We meet again, Darth Redav," a voice said within the dark room.

The lights snapped on and temporarily blinded Redav.

Darth Sidious walked over to where Redav lay on the metal slab, standing where Redav could see him. "I trust you are comfortable."

Redav attempted to break through his bonds again only to feel his body pricked by the knives surrounding his body. Hissing, he resorted to giving Sidious an icy glare.

"Don't give me that. You knew that you couldn't fool us with that charade for long," Sidious told him grimly. "Imagine my surprise when Darth Seront contacted me about your little deception."

Redav's eyes widened in shock, and then quickly darkened in anger. "You're lying."

"Am I?" Sidious shook his head as he walked around Redav. "You still have a lot to learn. Don't think I can't see what you're trying to pull. In fact, I've done some research on old techniques used by the Sith and Jedi thousands of years ago."

"Techniques that were banned because of the danger involved in them," Redav told him firmly.

"Ah. So you know of what I am talking about. Not many do since it was long abandoned," Sidious remarked. "One way for a Jedi to remain hidden in Sith territory would be to call upon the _Xerwque_. Of course, it doesn't work if the Jedi gets caught, does it? Nor does it work for very long unless the person involved is extremely powerful in the Force, does it?" he asked tactfully.

Redav frowned and glared at Sidious. "You are saying that Jedi may have infiltrated the Temple? What Jedi would be dumb enough to do that?"

Sidious eyes burned with anger as he slapped Redav across the face. "Do you think you can fool me?...Shadow."

"You're filled with delusions Sidious; you're jumping at things that aren't there."

Sidious sneered with displeasure. "I don't make mistakes!"

"Then this will be your first," Redav remarked as he drew on the Dark Side.

Sidious threw his hand out in front of him and shot lightning bolts at Redav. "No one ever, _ever_ talks that way with me!"

The knives pricked his skin as his body reacted to the Force lightning. Droplets of blood pooled and dripped down his skin. His breath came quickly as he struggled to recover from the onslaught.

Sidious walked around the table till he was behind Redav's head with a twisted smirk on his face. "Now, back to the matter at hand."

Just as Sidious penetrated his mind, Redav threw up his shields and blocked Sidious from advancing. A powerful surge of the Dark Side slammed again and again at his shields like a battering ram. Pain filled Redav's head as the relentless onslaught continued against his mind. He drew on the Dark Side to push Sidious out of his head, but he was violently repulsed.

As the pain grew, Redav's concentration began to waver and little by little his shields were being broken down. He gritted his teeth as he changed tactics and focused on concealing information about the Jedi, his friends' true selves and their mission.

/Give it up; you can not win/ Sidious spoke into Redav's mind with a mental hiss.

Redav continued to resist Sidious' invasion into his mind, throwing up barriers and wielding the Force to strengthen his shields. Using the Force, he also blocked the bonds he shared with all of his friends, with exception of one.

An hour passed and the struggle continued. Two hours – four – five, before Redav's strength began to wane. _I will not let him win! _A tiny smile appeared on Redav's lips as he unleashed an untamed power that, until now, had remained hidden. _Forgive me Master and_ _Cerasi, but it is the only way. It's an opening. _

"No! Obi-Wan, No!" A voice yelled from within the Force.

Sidious withdrew quickly from Redav's mind as he felt his own mental barriers being broken into. His eyes widened in shock and amazement as Redav's aura turned a midnight black and Redav broke his restraints with ease. Redav used a Force shield to keep himself from getting pricked by the knives and stood up in front of Sidious. With a smile that made Sidious take a step back in fear, Redav plunged into Sidious' mind.

_Yes, use your aggressive feelings boy._ An unknown voice prodded.

Nemiraa woke in her bed and quickly sat up. Her breath was coming in ragged gasps, and her head pounded furiously. The scream had died away, leaving Nemiraa shaking with fear. "Redav," she said softly to herself, a knot in her stomach. Something was terribly wrong; Redav was in trouble.

She swore under her breath as she flicked on the lights with a small wave of her hand. She was forbidden from helping Redav if he got into trouble. She couldn't go to the Council and tell them that he was in danger. Wanting to go after him meant that she cared for Redav, and that could have dire consequences. She had gotten into trouble before and had been severely punished for aiding Redav.

The last time she had come back to the Temple after aiding Redav, he had made her promise not to go and try to rescue him if he ran into trouble again anymore. He wouldn't be able to protect her from the Council forever, no matter if he took the blame or not.

Tears filled her eyes as rage built within her. Redav was in trouble and she could do nothing about it accept wait…and hope. Hitting her pillow with her balled up fists, Nemiraa buried her head in her pillow and cried out her rage until she was once again asleep.

Khunth woke at dawn and stretched his aching muscles. In doing so, he fell off the couch with a thump. Grunting, he got up from the floor and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. Slowly the memories of last night came back to him, as did the fear for his apprentice's life. Quietly but quickly, he walked to Drengin's room and peeked inside. Drengin lay sound asleep in his bed, the blankets twisted around his small form. Smiling in relief, Khunth hoped that Drengin's return meant that he had accepted what he had been told.

Khunth went back into the living room and cleaned up the mess by the door before heading to the 'fresher for a shower. _It seems to me that we're all on edge lately. Seront's words are troubling, and his actions more so. I can't help but wonder if something is wrong with Seront, if he is hiding something. He was becoming irritable about the mission and seemed to want to give it up. Now he is pushing to fulfill the mission and he will do anything for the mission to succeed. It's like it suddenly became an obsession. His words and actions are beginning to conflict with each other, now more than ever._

He rinsed out his hair and picked up the soap to wash his body. _We haven't seen Redav that much lately, so I have no idea what his feelings about the mission are. He's spending more time with Nemiraa than with us when he is at the Temple. Has he forgotten about the mission? Has he forgotten about us, his friends? After the first few missions we went on for the Sith, Redav used to spend some time with Anakin, but after five years passed his visits to Anakin became fewer and fewer. Why is that?_

_Redav got along pretty well with Anakin, even better then Seront does. I kept my distance to avoid suspicion, as did Seront. Seront is trying hard to strike up a friendship with Anakin ever since Redav began going on more missions and spending more time with Nemiraa._ Turning off the water, Khunth grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off.

_These developments are unsettling, and I fear that something is bound to go wrong. Perhaps when my apprentice accepts that I am a Jedi, he could help by building a friendship with Anakin instead. But that just makes it seem so wrong, building up a friendship with Anakin just to help bring him to the Jedi. I don't think I could live with the knowledge that the friendship was a ruse._

I feel like we are doing this all wrong. Redav's friendship with Anakin was real, and Seront's is not – I can tell the difference. Redav fit in so well, maybe too well. Yet if he was around more then maybe this mission would have been completed already. With a heavy sigh. Khunth finished getting dressed. _I have a bad feeling about this._


	7. 22 BBY Questions And Anger

**Chapter 7 **

Anakin was summoned to the Council right after he had finished eating breakfast, and he immediately hurried to the Council chamber. Anakin was ushered inside as soon as he had arrived at the Council rooms doors where the Sith Council awaited him inside.

"My Masters," Anakin greeted, bowing his head in respect.

"The Council has reached a decision," Darth Bane began. "Your apprenticeship to Darth Dakonda is hereby nullified."

Anakin fought to keep a pleased grin from appearing on his face in triumph. He had won.

Anakin's triumph faded as he heard part of what was said next.

"…Darth Sidious will be your new Master," Darth Meltric finished.

Anakin glowered with anger that they had already picked a Master for him.

"Displeased, are you?" Darth Cralash asked, his fingers linked together under his chin.

Anakin's answer was sharp in reply. "Being that my former Master failed to train me as I would have liked, I should be granted the right to choose who **I** want to be my Master."

Darth Meshan snarled in rage and in seconds was out of his chair, his lightsaber mere inches away from Anakin's throat. "You dare defy us! We are the elders here, **not** an ungrateful apprentice interested in getting his own way! We decide what is best, **not** you!

"I **am** the Chosen One, or have you forgotten that already?" Anakin answered, anger lacing his voice.

"You would do well to keep your mouth shut. Chosen One or not it, you are to respect your elders' decisions," Darth Meshan replied warningly.

"The data that I brought to you from the archives says—"

"Blast what is says!" Darth Meshan retorted abruptly. "We still decide what is best."

Anakin clenched and unclenched his fists, his anger growing. "I see now."

"Good," Darth Meshan said, turning back to his seat.

"You are all a bunch of conniving, cold-hearted, sinister, plotting, hateful beings," Anakin finished.

Darth Bane raised a graying eyebrow at Anakin's words. "Of course we are. You are dismissed."

Anakin's face was red with barely suppressed fury as he turned and left the room.

"That ticked him off real good," Darth Milter commented with a twisted grin. "The angrier he gets, the more powerful he becomes."

"And dangerous," Darth Cralash added.

"Darth Sidious will do a splendid job in making sure that his anger goes in the right direction," Darth Meltric commented with a nod.

"Yes," Darth Fraunel hissed between her teeth. "The Jedi will have no chance against us now. They will all be destroyed, once and for all."

The room erupted in sinister cackles and thoughts as the Council relished in the thought of their enemies impending doom.

Drengin went into the kitchen area after taking a shower and found his Master already setting the table for breakfast. "Morning, Master," he said as he sat down.

Khunth sat across from his apprentice and took a sip of water. "Morning, Drengin." _Should I go ahead and ask him? Or should I let him bring it up?_

Drengin poured a little bit of syrup onto his hot cereal and stirred it around for a few seconds before looking up at his Master. "Master, what happened to the glass statue that was on the table next to the couch?"

Khunth sensed the hidden question in Drengin's words and felt Drengin's unease. "I had a visitor come not long after you left and he said something that I didn't like."

"Oh," Drengin replied as he stared into his bowl. "So, um, why are you here? I mean, you're a Jedi – an enemy of the Sith – so why did you come here?"

Khunth leaned back in his seat and allowed a small smile to appear. "It's a long story; simply put, I'm here on an unofficial mission."

Drengin's curiosity was stimulated as he looked up at his Master and into Khunth's gentle eyes. "Unofficial? You mean you aren't supposed to be here?"

Khunth emitted a short chuckle at Drengin's question as the tension around them eased. "Technically, no, I'm not."

"You're allowed to do that?" Drengin questioned, his eyes widening.

Khunth shook his head, his face becoming an emotionless mask. "No, it is not allowed. In fact, it is strictly prohibited by the Jedi."

"Why?" Drengin asked as he absorbed this information.

"Security reasons – things are much tighter for the Jedi than they were before the Sith war."

Drengin nodded his head slowly. "I understand, but then why would you break the restriction?"

_It's good that he wants to know a lot, but does he have to know everything right away?_ "You're not giving up, are you?" he asked his apprentice, who was wearing a pleased expression on his face at being able to redirect the conversation back to his question. Khunth let out a sigh and rubbed his clean shaven chin. "About ten years ago, a friend of my friend lost his Master on a mission gone wrong. They had been sent to find the Chosen One only to find out that the Sith were a step ahead of them. Muln's Master was killed and, devastated, he made the decision to somehow complete the mission. When he later returned to the Temple, he began creating a plan. I got involved in Muln's plan a few days later before he left the Jedi Temple."

"When you say Chosen One, do you mean Anakin?" Drengin asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes---" Khunth was cut off as Drengin continued.

"Why do the Jedi want the Chosen One? What is so special about the Chosen One? Why should he carry that burden? Who would want to—?"

"Drengin." Khunth interrupted. "One question at a time."

Drengin crossed his arms and gave Khunth an irritated look. "I have a lot of questions."

A small smile appeared on Khunth's face as he answered. "I know you do, that is why you have to ask questions one at a time so that you'll get answers."

"Okay. So why do the Jedi want Anakin?" Drengin asked.

Khunth leaned back in his chair before answering. "He is part of a Jedi prophecy."

"That's all? The Jedi want Anakin because of some prophecy? What is so important about the prophecy?" Drengin asked.

"I can't answer that, since I'm not sure of the answer myself," Khunth explained.

"You're lying!" Drengin spat accusingly before quickly exiting the kitchen.

Thoroughly confused by his apprentice's change of attitude, Khunth ran after Drengin, only to be blown back to the wall by a powerful surge of the Dark Side.

Drengin's hand trembled as he lowered it, his heart pounding in his chest. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he looked one more time at his unconscious Master and then ran from the room.

Anakin paid no mind to anyone as he ran, ignoring the angry shouts and angry stares as he avoided colliding with a Sith Master or apprentice as he rounded a corner. Anger and frustration burned to the very core of his being, confusion following as the tumult of his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He came to a stop and leaned against the wall as he caught his breath. Closing his eyes, he struggled to get his emotions under control.

Gradually, he opened his eyes and quickly noticed where he was. Walking a few steps forward, he turned left and found himself at Darth Redav's quarters.

_You're welcome anytime, Anakin, even when I'm not here_.

A faint smile tugged at the corners of Anakin's lips as he reached out and pressed the numbers and letters of the code into the side panel.

The door opened without a sound and Anakin stepped inside. The lights in the room flickered on with a simple wave of Anakin's hand. "It's been so long since I've been in here," he remarked reflectively. He headed over to Redav's meditation mat in the left hand corner of the living room and sat down cross-legged.

The lingering traces of Redav's Force presence put Anakin even more at ease as he slowly slipped into a meditative state.

_"Let yourself flow along with the Force, don't fight it." Redav spoke softly as he led Anakin in his meditation._

Anakin frowned and scrunched up his nose. "But Master Dakonda told me too—" he started to object.

"Anakin," Redav calmly interrupted, "has your Master's way ever worked for you?"

"Well, no," Anakin said in an uncertain voice. "But he thinks that I'm not trying hard enough."

"What do you think about it?" Redav asked with his eyes still closed.

"I do my best, I know I do," ten-year-old Anakin answered. "It's just that every time I try to meditate, I feel like I'm hurled backwards, undoing any progress I may have made.

"Do you want to meditate?" Redav continued.

"Yes, but---"

"There are no buts, Anakin; either you do it or you don't."

"I understand. I'll do it," Anakin agreed and once more began to follow Redav's instructions. Anakin inwardly smiled in satisfaction as he felt himself flow into the Dark Side's embrace.

Anakin slowly opened his eyes, now feeling more confused then before. The Dark Side offered no solace, no explanation for his emotions. The Dark Side felt cold, suffocating, and empty. _What's wrong with me?_ "I wish you were here now Redav. I know you can answer my questions. I've made a really big mess of things."

Anakin drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I still wish you had been my Master, but when I saw a way to make it happen, that opportunity was ripped away from me. It's not fair!" Tears burned in his eyes, threatening to fall. Choking back a sob, Anakin shook his head. "I thought I knew what I wanted, but now I'm unsure."

He fingered the finely spun mat on his right side and inadvertently pressed a hidden button. Beside the mat, a small piece of the floor slid open to reveal a small square hole. Looking inside, Anakin saw something wrapped in a ragged piece of brown cloth that shined brighter the closer he looked. Carefully, he took it out and unwrapped it to see an ordinary round, blueish-brown, smooth stone; the glow he had seen earlier was gone.

He probed the stone with the Force and felt a familiar and unfamiliar Force signature. Eyes widening in astonishment, Anakin held the bare stone in his hand and curled his fingers around it. The stone hummed in his hand and spread warmth throughout his body. Closing his eyes, he relished the feel of Redav's reassuring presence, inadvertently bringing up a vision from the past.

_"It's a stone," Obi-Wan said in a disappointed voice after opening his present for his thirteenth birthday._

Qui-Gon smiled and placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Not just any stone, Obi-Wan. What do you sense from it?"

Obi-Wan probed it with the Force and slowly a grin spread across his face as he came to a realization. "It's Force sensitive." He rubbed his fingers over the smooth bluish-brown surface in silent awe at this gift. "Thank you, Master," he said, giving Qui-Gon a big hug.

Anakin eyes snapped open as he put two and two together. Darth Redav was Obi-Wan. Intrigued by this discovery, Anakin repeated his previous actions and found himself thrown into another vision of the past.

_"Why, padawan?" Qui-Gon asked in an anguished voice as Obi-Wan threw his severed padawan braid on the floor in front of Qui-Gon._

"I am your padawan no longer. You may address me as Darth Redav," Obi-Wan replied coldly.

Sidious chuckled from behind them. "It seems the Jedi can't keep their padawans from the Dark Side," he mocked.

"Padawan," Qui-Gon tried again in vain.

Obi-Wan snarled, "I am **not** your padawan anymore. I am Darth Redav, and you will address me as such."

Garen turned to Darth Sidious. "We will finish up here and meet you at your ship as soon as were done."

Sidious studied them for a few seconds, then nodded in agreement. "Good," he stated and walked out of the hangar.

Garen turned back to Qui-Gon who was still on the floor. "Don't try to follow us, Qui-Gon. You will be better off going back where you belong."

Obi-Wan walked away and went into the ship. He picked up a few items to take with him, then went to the cockpit and rigged the ship to self-destruct. His left hand clutched the stone in the pocket of his cloak hard as he fought back his tears. "I'm sorry Master, so sorry," he whispered.

Anakin dropped the stone and stared at it. "Why did he do that? This doesn't make any sense."

"Perhaps I can help," a female voice spoke, quietly coming to him.

Running full speed, Drengin rounded a corner and collided into a passerby.

"Watch where you're going!" a voice snapped angrily.

Drengin looked up to see the stern face of a Council member, Darth Cralash. "I'm sorry," Drengin said quickly as he stood.

Darth Cralash grunted in irritation. "This is your final warning, Drengin: the next time you're clumsy enough to run into an elder, you will earn a severe punishment," he warned sternly. "Is that understood?"

Drengin bowed his head. "I understand Master Cralash. It will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't." With that said, Darth Cralash continued on his way.

Drengin relaxed as he watched the bald Councilor turn a corner. _That was too close. He's right, too – I am clumsy._ He continued at a walk through the halls, this time paying attention to those around him.

"Is it done?" Darth Milter asked, crossing his arms.

Darth Sidious bowed to the hologram. "It is. By the time we arrive at the Temple, he will be ours."

Milter gave a crooked grin. "Very good, Darth Sidious: you have done well. Everything is going as planned." With a loud cackle, Milter severed the communication as Sidious bowed one last time.

"Not your plan, Darth Milter – oh no. It is my plan that I will be putting into effect," Sidious stated after the communication was terminated. "Our plan."


	8. 22 BBY Flight From The Sith Temple

**Chapter 8 **

Anakin watched Nemiraa as she sat down across from him. "Who says I need help?"

"No one," Nemiraa replied calmly. "However, I can tell by the look on your face that you're trying to figure something out."

Anakin sighed and shook his head. "I'm that obvious, am I?"

"Only when you're not in public. Now, about Redav – how much do you already know about him?"

"I know that he was once a Jedi, but he later defected to the Sith. Plus, from what I saw from the two visions I had, why he defected is unclear," Anakin answered, resuming an unreadable expression.

Nemiraa nodded at his answer. "Before I tell you why, I want you to answer this question: Why did you start going to him for help or advice, knowing he was a former Jedi?"

Anakin read the unspoken part of her question with ease and a small pang filled his heart as he remembered his dead mother. _Why did I?_

As he explored the Temple, Anakin entered one of the secluded rooms near the ruins of an older part of the Temple. The air was damp and soggy, and the dim light cast shadows on the wall. The floor was adorned with worn, dull rocks that had lost their shine long ago. Fountains were scattered around the room, each with a carved figure. The water had long since ceased running and the fountains were covered with mold.

He peered into one of the fountains and wrinkled his nose at the foul stench of the water. He turned to leave when he spotted a cloaked figure, hidden in the shadows, near one of the fountains. Curious, he walked over to the lone figure. As the boy got closer, he saw that an area of the fountain's edge had been cleared away, leaving a suitable place to sit.

"What are you doing in here?" the person asked as Anakin came within a few feet of him.

"I was exploring," Anakin replied, wondering if maybe this was not such a great idea after all.

"Find anything interesting?" the man asked, still not moving to look at Anakin.

Anakin shook his head sadly. "It's not like home."

"It wouldn't be, either. Every place is different. No matter where you are, or where you live, the place where you were born is still your home."

"That's not what my…mom said." His voice hitched in his throat. "She always said home is where the heart is," he finished, fighting hard to keep his tears at bay.

"She's right, but the memory of where you were born bonds you to that place. So in a way, it is always your home."

"I suppose," Anakin said softly.

"I remember where I was born only vaguely, yet it is still a part of me. I remember the harsh howling of the wind as it raged outside the house, the smell of spices and ointments drifting throughout the house. The humid heat would feel stifling and harsh, regardless of what anyone did to cool down. I remember being tucked in bed at night by my uncle, and then my aunt would sing me to sleep. Memories of our early lives are discouraged by the Sith, but no one can take them away, for they are a part of us." The cloaked figure turned his head and Anakin slowly made out the man's features. "What do you think?"

Anakin pulled himself out of the memory and back to the present. "He had an interesting perspective on things and I was curious about him. I felt drawn to him."

"Interesting – I agree about his perception of things; it makes you think." Nemiraa was silent for a few minutes before she continued. "Redav left the Jedi because one of his best friends was planning a dangerous mission, one that could have had disastrous results if a mistake had been made. When Redav found out that there was no way to stop the events that were about to unfold, he joined his friend so that he could keep watch over them and make sure that things went smoothly. I could be wrong, but there seemed to be something else he wasn't telling me. I'm not sure what it was."

Anakin sighed and picked up the stone. "I still feel lost. I'm just not sure about anything anymore."

Nemiraa stood up and watched as Anakin sat staring at the stone in his hand. "Then perhaps you need to look elsewhere for the answers you seek." With that said, she turned and left the room, leaving Anakin to think alone.

Seront felt Khunth's confusion through their bond and moments later pain – and then nothing. With a low hiss, Seront left the kitchen with his lightsaber in his hand. _I warned him; now I have no choice._ He sought Drengin's presence in the Force and swiftly headed after him.

Drengin saw Anakin emerge from one of the quarters down the hall and hurried to catch up with him. "Anakin, wait up!"

Anakin turned his head to see Drengin come running up to him. "Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked as Drengin slowed down to a walk beside him.

Drengin slowly nodded, careful to avoid Anakin's eyes. "I would be, but I don't feel up to it right now."

Anakin felt tension rolling off of Drengin in waves, the boy's shields unable to hold his feelings back any longer. "What's wrong?"

Reluctantly, Drengin looked up at Anakin as they stopped walking. Anakin's cool blue gaze seemed to see into his very soul. "I…I was angry at my Master and I Force pushed him into the wall when he tried to follow me."

Anakin's eyebrow lifted a bit at this, grateful they were the only ones in the hallway. "You feel guilty."

Drengin's shining, light brown eyes blinked as he tried to keep his tears at bay. "I'm confused," he confessed.

Understanding shone in Anakin's eyes as he placed his hand on Drengin's shoulder. "Why don't you come with me, and we'll both look for the answers we seek."

Drengin numbly nodded in acceptance and followed Anakin to a turbolift.

Khunth slowly came back to consciousness. The back of his head throbbed from where it had hit the wall. Carefully, he stood so as to prevent his already aching head from worsening. He reached out through his bond with Drengin only to find it heavily shielded. _This is not going well at all._

Seront's warning came to mind and Khunth inhaled sharply. He quickly checked his bond with Seront to find his growing fear confirmed: Seront was hunting Drengin down. Checking to make sure his lightsaber was on his belt, he ran from his quarters as fast as he could. _If you hurt him, Seront, I may not control what I'll do when I find you._

Anakin and Drengin entered the large hanger bay and walked towards the more private section.

"We'll take my ship; it's modified enough that we'll be near impossible to track," Anakin told Drengin as they started walking to a specific ship.

"You have your own ship?" Drengin asked in surprise, his eyes widening.

Anakin grinned and pointed at one of the ships. It was long and sleek, resembling a small Nubian ship. There was a turret on the top along with lasers on the belly of the ship. The hull was painted a dark silver and gleamed as the lights from the hanger fell upon it. "It's the one in the far left corner. Darth Redav and I used to work on it when we had the time. I finished the upgrades by myself. I've installed missile and torpedo launchers plus a few probe launchers that are almost non-detectible on sensor scans. I only got to fly her once so far, but I bet she can beat any ship ever built."

"Cool," Drengin answered, stopping a few feet away from the ramp that Anakin had lowered with a small device on his belt. Anakin went into the ship knowing that Drengin would follow along shortly. The boy was so engrossed by the ship's appearance that the warning from the Force came almost a second too late. He barely avoided the lightsaber blade as he ducked and rolled away from his unknown attacker.

Seront hissed between his teeth and lunged quickly at Drengin.

Drengin yelped in fear as he barely scrambled away from the incoming strike. He pulled his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it just in time to block a powerful blow to his side.

Anakin was in the cockpit when he sensed something terribly wrong. Turning around, he left the cockpit and ran down the ramp to see Drengin desperately trying to defend himself against Darth Seront. Without hesitation, Anakin ignited his saber and ran forward to help his friend.

Drengin's lightsaber was wrenched from his grasp by a powerful swipe from Darth Seront's lightsaber and the young apprentice fell to the ground, defenseless. As the red lightsaber swung down for the killing blow, fear clenched his heart. Paralyzed with terror, his thoughts fled in a flurry as he searched for answers. _Why does your friend want to kill me, Master? Why? Is this your doing? What have I done to deserve to die?_ He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the burning sensation of the lightsaber at the skin of his arm.

Count Dooku emerged from his meditation uneasily. The Force felt uncertain and elusive. Licking his dry lips, the Jedi stood to make an emergency call to the Council.

Yoda appeared on the comm screen that occasionally flickered as different transmission beacons created a channel that would be difficult to trace. "Felt it, you have?" the wizened Master inquired knowingly.

Dooku inclined his head before responding. "Yes, Master. Something is about to take place."

"The disturbance is emanating somewhere in the core. In trouble our operatives will be, if remain they do," Yoda said gravely.

"Do you think calling them back is a good idea?" Dooku asked as Yoda's image flickered again. "If there is something going on, we need to know what."

"Withdrawn they must be, or lost they may be," Yoda told him firmly. "Go you will and retrieve them quickly, then at the designated area meet."

"Yes, Master Yoda. What about the three wayward apprentices?" Dooku asked, his lips pressed in a thin line.

Yoda briefly closed his eyes before opening them. "Leave them. As far as we are concerned, they are lost to the Dark Side. Welcomed they will not be."

Dooku bowed his head as the connection was disabled. Without pause, he began making preparations for his mission.


	9. 22 BBY Terrible Pain

**Chapter 9 **

The blade was a half-centimeter away when another blade suddenly intercepted it and shoved Seront away from Drengin. "Get away from him!" Anakin shouted as Seront regained his balance and tried to get past Anakin.

"Get out of my way, Anakin. This does not concern you," Seront said softly but firmly.

His lightsaber at the ready, Anakin blocked every move Seront made toward Drengin. "I heartily disagree, Darth Seront. Now leave!"

Seront's eyes darkened and narrowed as he was once again outmaneuvered. "So be it."

Anakin blocked a swing aimed for his shoulder and shoved against Seront's blade hard, making the other back away from Drengin.

The lightsabers sizzled and crackled as they connected again and again, their owners engaged in a deadly dance. The Force swirled around the combatants, giving strength and agility.

As the duel progressed, Drengin managed to get back to his feet. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as pain lanced through his left arm. He called his lightsaber to his right hand and observed how the duel was progressing. His first reaction was to go help Anakin, but with an injured arm he realized he would only get in the way.

Anakin saw Drengin stand up and the older apprentice let a relieved sigh escape his lips. Drengin was all right. "Drengin!" he yelled over the clash of the sabers. "Get the ship ready for take off!"

Seront growled as he saw his quarry escaping into the ship. "This has gone on for long enough." Locking the blades together, he managed to turn himself toward the ship. With a quick shove, the Sith pivoted quickly on his heel and ran for the ship.

Anakin ran after Seront, cursing in Huttese as Seront reached the ramp.

Seront made it to the doorway of the ship only to be stunned by the ship's security lasers.

Anakin smiled and pushed Seront off the ramp before closing it. _Smart kid_. He entered the cockpit to see Drengin warming up the engines. "Nice job. For a moment there, I wasn't sure if I'd get to him in time."

Drengin managed a weak grin as he moved over to the copilot's seat. "No problem."

Anakin took over the controls and led the ship off the ground and out of the hanger. About five minutes later, the friends were safely in hyperspace.

Anakin unbuckled his restraints and looked over at Drengin, who was in a light sleep, and for the first time he noticed the boy's lightsaber burn. "Wake up, Drengin," he said, nudging his friend. "We need to get that arm fixed up."

Drengin opened his eyes and looked up at Anakin. "It's not that bad."

"I'll be the judge of that. Now, come on," Anakin ordered, heading out of the cockpit.

Drengin sighed and unbuckled himself. "I'm coming."

In the small med-bay of the ship, Drengin sat on the cot and let Anakin examine his arm.

Anakin cleaned the wound and applied a bacta dressing before wrapping a bandage around the wound. "There. Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Drengin rolled his eyes and hopped off the cot. "So, where are we headed?"

Anakin put the first aid kit away and looked at Drengin. "Actually, I don't know yet. For now, we'll put as much distance between us and Coruscant as we can."

"I suppose the ship is stocked up then," Drengin commented with a raised eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, it is," Anakin answered with a grin. He chuckled at the look on Drengin's face. "Well, I never knew when I might want to take a holiday, so I kept the ship well prepared."

Drengin responded with a smile. "Did your Master know?"

"No," Anakin replied as they headed out of the med-bay. "It's a good thing, too, or else we probably would have had to steal a ship."

They made their way to the cabins and Anakin let Drengin pick the one he wanted. Afterward, they headed to the cargo hold where they gathered items for the 'fresher and the small cabins. Also, to Drengin's delight, he found a box filled with clothes his size.

Drengin spent the rest of the day setting his room up and exploring the ship while Anakin set up his cabin and did routine diagnostics on the ship.

Khunth reached the hanger just as a ship lifted off and out of the hanger, taking his apprentice with it. He stopped where he was and watched as the ship sped away. /Drengin/ He called through their bond, but there was no response.

He heard a groan and turned to see Seront picking himself up off the hanger floor. Khunth quickly strode over to his comrade and glared at Seront, his hand resting on the hilt of his lightsaber. "Never, ever go near my apprentice again!"

"Your apprentice is trouble. He's probably plotting some sort of scheme to get rid of Anakin by now," Seront responded.

Fury erupted within Khunth's mind at Seront's accusations. "He would never do a thing like that! He's just a child."

"A Sith child – there's a difference," Seront retorted.

Anger swirled in Khunth's icy blue-gray eyes as he bit back a response. "There is no difference. He is still a child, and being trained to be a Sith does not change that."

"You're blinded by your attachment to the boy. Open your eyes, Khunth; Drengin's a Sith child and will remain so," Seront told him stiffly.

"Oh, I've opened my eyes, Seront, and what I see is that you have changed," Khunth answered. The truth hurt, but Khunth now realized that Seront was no longer the initiate with whom he had grown up.

Seront gave a savage growl, pulled his lightsaber to his hand with the Force and attacked.

Khunth was ready and blocked the strike gracefully. "What happened to you?"

Seront's only response was to double the viciousness of his attack.

The duel went on for a half hour, neither one gaining the advantage. Then the fatal moment came. Pain exploded in Seront's head, causing him to lose his focus long enough to receive a killing strike.

Khunth gasped in stunned disbelief as his lightsaber struck the killing blow and Seront collapsed into a heap. Disengaging his lightsaber, Khunth checked Seront's pulse and found none. Seront was dead; Khunth had killed him. The realization sent him to his knees in anguish. His hands shook as his mind replayed the fatal blow over and over again in his mind.

_How could everything go so wrong? I never imagined this would happen but it did._ He paused, choking down a sob. _I killed you, landed the fatal blow. You were one of my best friends even though we almost never got along. _

Hot tears streamed down his cheeks, and onto the floor. _You helped me through the tough years of this mission when I wanted to give up, yet how did it end? You were murdered by my own blade. How can I ever forgive myself? How can anyone else forgive me?_

He closed his eyes, unable to look upon Seront's face. _Regardless of what you became, you were still my friend. I should have realized that something was wrong, should have found a way to help you. Instead it came to this… What will Redav think?_

Khunth opened his eyes and looked at Seront's face, still twisted in pain, frozen in death. Fingers trembling, Khunth closed Seront's eyes and said the traditional words before standing again.

"Why?" He retrieved Seront's lightsaber and, without pause, used his own 'saber to slash the other blade into pieces.

He left the hanger and took the shortest way back to his quarters. Guilt, anger and sadness were all intermingled as one within him. He had killed Seront, Redav's best friend. There was no avoiding it: he would have to tell Redav the truth. Khunth took a deep, shuddering breath and slowly let it out.

Anakin was in bed reading when Drengin knocked on the door. "Come in."

Drengin entered the cabin and looked at Anakin, with dark circles under his eyes. "I couldn't sleep."

Anakin set his datapad down on a side table as Drengin climbed up onto the bed and sat beside him. "Are you thinking about the attack? It was a close call."

Drengin shivered as he remembered how close he had been to dying. "It was – but I wasn't thinking about that part exactly." He bit his lip before continuing. "I was thinking about my Master," Drengin replied softly. He looked up at Anakin and continued. "Do you think he sent Darth Seront to kill me? I mean, he said he's a Jedi, but that might not mean he wouldn't try to."

Anakin looked at Drengin in surprise and confusion, and then it slowly dawned on him. "The conversation we had on the rooftop---"

Drengin nodded. "I had just found out and that was why I had come up there."

"Did our conversation help at all?" Anakin asked curiously.

"I thought it did," Drengin answered softly, looking down at his hands. "It seemed simple. Now I know it's not."

"Trust can't be mended easily, especially when you're not sure of the truth." Anakin furrowed his brow as he carefully spoke his next words. "Is your Master Darth Khunth?"

"Yes," Drengin answered looking back up at Anakin. "How did you guess?"

Anakin pressed his lips together tightly, wondering if he should answer Drengin's question. "A suspicion."

"What do you mean?" Drengin asked, noting the look on Anakin's face.

Anakin took a deep, soothing breath and looked into Drengin's eyes. So young and innocent – like he himself had been at that age. "Ten years ago, I accompanied Darth Sidious and Darth Maul to Naboo. I was to wait in the palace until they completed their mission. Later on, Sidious came back for me, alone. It turned out that there had been Jedi on Naboo and Darth Maul had been slain by one of them. We did not go back to Coruscant alone. With us were Darth Redav, Darth Seront and Darth Khunth."

Drengin's eyes widened at this revelation. "They were Jedi?"

"Apprentices," Anakin corrected, rubbing his chin. "They were apprentices." _It's beginning to make more sense now, but that still leaves the why?_ He looked over to the table where the stone lay for a few minutes before he continued. "I had two visions from the past." Using the Force, he lifted the stone and brought it to his hand. "One showed Darth Redav's Master giving him this stone as a birthday gift, and the other was of when he turned against his Master."

Drengin took the stone that Anakin handed to him and turned it over and over in his hands. It felt warm to the touch and a wave of calm swept over him. "But if Khunth turned against his own Master like Darth Redav did, then why would he say he is a Jedi?"

"Because maybe he still is: at the end of my second vision, Darth Redav said he was sorry," Anakin said in a low voice.

"I'm confused," Drengin admitted, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"So am I. That is why we're going to search for some answers," Anakin told him, certainty in his voice.

Drengin looked up at Anakin, tears glimmering in his eyes. "He tried to kill me. Jedi kill users of the Dark Side."

Anakin frowned as a thought occurred to him. "Then why would they stay in Sith territory for ten years?"

"Maybe to brainwash children?" Drengin suggested.

Anakin shook his head at the idea. "I doubt it. No, there's something more to this – much more than what meets the eye."

"I was almost killed," Drengin began again.

"But you weren't," Anakin said, trying his best to soothe his friend.

Drengin wiped his tear-stained face with his hands as Anakin put an arm around him. "I'm scared."

Anakin pulled Drengin close to him so that Drengin was now cuddled up to his side. "Shh," he soothed gently. "I'm here; I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Promise?" Drengin's muffled voice asked.

"I promise," Anakin told him truthfully.

Anakin ran his fingers through Drengin's hair as a memory stirred from the depths of his mind and he let it unfold.

_Five-year-old Anakin raced to his mom's room, his heart beating rapidly. "Momma, momma!" he called._

Shmi turned on the lights as the door opened and thudded against the wall. "What is it, Ani?"

Anakin climbed onto the bed and hugged his mom tightly. "I had a bad dream," he hiccupped, tears running down his face.

Shmi hugged him in return and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Anakin nodded and looked up into his mother's shining eyes. "I dreamed that I woke up and I found you dead," he wailed as more tears fell.

"It's all right, Ani," she comforted him. "It was just a dream."

Anakin's sobs died away as Shmi hummed a little song to him while stroking his hair lovingly. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, son," she replied, kissing his forehead.

The memory brought tears to Anakin's eyes. He looked down to see Drengin snoring peacefully and smiled sadly. Careful so as not to disturb Drengin, Anakin moved over and laid Drengin the rest of the way down on the bed. He fixed the top sheet and tucked Drengin in on one side. Reaching over to the left, he turned off the light at the nightstand and settled down on the bed. A few minutes later, he too was asleep.


	10. 22 BBY Broken And New Friendships

**Chapter 10**

An hour and four drinks later, Khunth headed for his small starfighter_. I can't stay here. It doesn't matter now, both Anakin and Drengin are gone, who knows where they went. Perhaps somehow they will wind up at the Jedi Temple. Perhaps this mission is not as failed as I think it to be. _

He sat down in the cockpit and closed his eyes, trying to hold back tears. _I'm acting like a scared kid. I shouldn't be afraid of Redav, but I am. I guess I should be, I have failed him. And because I've failed him, I have to do what I promised. But I can't, I can't do it. _

"Master Drengin," a droid's tinny voice called as he walked into the cabin and turned on the lights. "Master Anakin says that if you want a hot breakfast, you need to wake up."

Drengin groaned and reflexively shielded his eyes with his arm. "He didn't tell me he had a droid," he mumbled to himself.

"I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations. I've been programmed for over thirty secondary functions. You could say that versatility is my middle name. I am also well versed in six million forms of communication and protocols that are most useful when dealing with different species. I am quite sufficient at cleaning, preparing meals, sending messages and operating the ship in case of an emergency. Of course I usually prefer ---------"

"Aaah! Ok, I'm up, I'm up. Just please stop talking," Drengin yelled covering his ears.

Although somewhat indignant, Threepio promptly silenced himself as Drengin climbed out of bed.

Drengin looked at Threepio and shook his head despairingly before heading for the door. "Tell Anakin I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Yes, sir," Threepio replied and exited the cabin.

Once Drengin had finished washing up and changing into fresh clothes, he headed for the kitchen and found Threepio standing near the door. Rolling his eyes, he headed for the table and sat down opposite from Anakin. "When were you going to tell me you had a droid?" he asked before taking a bite of the scrambled eggs.

Anakin smiled and glanced over at Threepio before answering. "I take it he had no problem getting you up?"

"He talks up a storm," Drengin answered, taking a sip of his milk. "No, he didn't."

Anakin chuckled in amusement and laid his fork down on his empty plate. "Good. If you want, you can go in the workshop with me and help me work on Threepio."

Drengin nodded his head as he finished chewing and grinned. "That'll be fun. Can I rewire his mouth?" he asked.

Anakin chuckled and shook his head. "Actually I was thinking of giving him silver plating," Anakin responded as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

Drengin scrunched up his nose in distaste. "That doesn't match his personality. Maybe he should be gold plated."

Threepio, who had been listening, cocked his head as he looked at Drengin and then at Anakin. "Master Drengin, I'm offended."

Anakin snickered and nodded in agreement. "You have a point. Gold will be quite suitable for a droid that can be offended."

Drengin smiled and looked over at Threepio. "Can't wait to see your new look, Threepio."

"Oh dear," Threepio moaned melodramatically, causing Drengin to laugh.

"You'll look fine Threepio," Anakin said gently as he began to clear off the table.

"Do you think I can make my own droid?" Drengin asked as he found a washrag to clean the table with.

"You can but it's harder to do than it looks." Anakin informed Drengin.

Drengin looked at Anakin thoughtfully. "Then you can help me."

"There are some schematics in a drawer under the worktable." Anakin relented. _This will be interesting to watch._

Drengin smiled and put the rag into the sink. _If Anakin can do it, then I can do it._

Darth Milter got to the hanger bay just as the ship landed. His face was grim as he watched the ramp lower. Darth Redav descended the ramp and greeted him with the formal bow. "Darth Milter."

Darth Sidious watched Darth Milter and Darth Redav walk away with a sly look on his face. _Soon.  
_  
"A Sith was killed in the hanger earlier today," Darth Milter remarked casually. When Darth Redav glanced at him he continued. "I believe you knew him – Darth Seront."

Redav's face remained emotionless and cold, not pausing in his stride he asked. "Do you know who killed him?"

Milter shrugged. "It could have been anyone. Of course, if he had been a Council member then we would conduct an investigation. The Council is expecting your mission report in two hours." With that said, he left Redav's company.

Redav quickly strode down the hallways to Khunth's quarters. A grim look on his face. He typed in the code and walked into the room to find it empty with no sign of Khunth. Fury weld up inside Redav as he sensed where Khunth was.

/Anakin has left the Temple Redav/ Khunth said through their bond.

/Where are you/ Redav asked, his annoyance evident.

/My apprentice went with him. The mission is over, we can only hope now that we have reached Anakin. There's something else…Garen is dead./ Khunth reported.

/Who killed him/ Redav asked, carefully enunciating each word.

Khunth swallowed hard before answering. /I'm sorry Redav, I really am. I didn't want it to end like that. He tried to kill my apprentice and attacked me afterwards. He lost his focus, I didn't stop my blade fast enough./ Khunth squeezed his eyes shut, unable to say the words. /I am so sorry that I failed you. Forgive me./

/**You killed him!**/ Redav shouted through their bond, anger tinting his words

Tears spilled from Khunth's eyes as he felt the bond snap and the Dark Side pour from Redav in waves. Khunth opened his eyes, and focused on the starfighter's instrument panel, lifting the ship off of the top of the Temple's roof.

Drengin bit his tongue as he concentrated on putting the droid parts together. "Yow!" he yelped in surprise as a spark zapped his fingers.

"Be careful not to let your fingers get too close while you're putting it together," Anakin instructed as he heard Drengin mutter under his breath.

"Thanks for the warning," Drengin replied sarcastically before he returned to what he was doing.

Anakin chuckled as he fitted the last of the plating on Threepio's head. _Give it up Drengin, I didn't learn how to repair a repulser until I was seven._ He said silently as he felt Drengin's frustration.

"So, have you decided where we're going yet?" Drengin asked.

"We'll head to Tatooine first. I want to do a little shopping."

"I thought we had everything we needed?" Drengin asked in confusion.

Anakin smiled. "We do. The kind of shopping I'm talking about is also known as information hunting."

"Oh," Drengin said as he successfully got the part into place. "So what information are we looking for?"

Anakin turned around to face Drengin while cleaning his hands on a rag. "Any kind of information that will be useful later on will do. I also want to find out how my old friends are doing."

"Sounds like fun," Drengin answered.

Anakin stood up and activated Threepio. "Now let's see how Threepio likes his new look."

Threepio stood up and found himself facing a small, built-in mirror on the wall. "Oh my." He walked forward and examined himself. "I look---"

"Fantastic," Drengin said, finishing Threepio's sentence. "Now you're all set to go to Tatooine."

"He'll be staying aboard the ship," Anakin said as he eyed his handiwork in approval. "Threepio, head to the cockpit and increase our speed by five. It's time we see how fast this baby can really go."

"Right away, Master Anakin," Threepio said and headed out of the door.

Anakin sighed and tossed the rag on top of some tools. "So how is your droid progressing?"

Drengin picked the small droid arm up and watched it swing crookedly. "There's too many parts. I think I messed the wires up."

Anakin smiled understandingly and pulled up a stool to sit by Drengin. "You're doing pretty well for your first time. Here, let me help you with that." _Well at least he'll admit to having trouble. However, the arm is the easy part._

Drengin handed the droid arm to Anakin and looked on as Anakin expertly fixed the wires. "So what's Tatooine like?" Drengin asked while he watched.

"It's very hot with endless miles of sand all around. Tatooine has two suns and two small moons. Fortunately, the temperature cools down considerably at night. Jawas and Tuskin Raiders are the native inhabitants of Tatooine. The Jawas collect scrap metal in the desert and sell them to moisture farmers. The Tuskin Raiders are nomads and live in tribes. Occasionally, they'll attack moister farms but more often than not they stay away."

"That's neat," Drengin remarked as Anakin handed the droid arm back to him.

"Well, yes, if you don't live there, I suppose it is. I grew up in Mos Espa, one of the largest cities on Tatoonie. Mos Eisley is one of the primary cities and the busiest. Mos Ethna is a smaller city and not likely to have many visitors. Some other small cities are Mos Nytram, Mos Taike and Mos Zabu. Motesta is basically a small farming community consisting of farmers working much closer together. Bestine is another farming community and considered the official capital of Tatooine since it was one of the first settlements founded."

Drengin shook his head at Anakin's rambling. "So I take it we're going to be landing in Mos Espa?"

Anakin nodded and picked up a piece of wire. "Tatooine may seem like it would have the smallest history of all the planets, but in fact it probably equals them. Mos Espa is a city in my history and the first city I have ever lived in."

"So what do the farmers farm? I'm sure they can't grow things there," Drengin asked.

"They're called moister farmers. In other words they farm water," Anakin explained. "Maybe if we have time, we can stop by a farm and you can get a tour of how it all works."

Drengin picked up a tool to screw a small bolt into the metal plating. "I suppose." He looked up from his work, meeting Anakin's eyes. "How are we going to find what we seek?"

Anakin pressed his lips together in thought. "We'll let the Force guide us," he said after awhile, the words sounding foreign to his lips.

"Do you think my Master will try to follow us?" Drengin asked softly.

"I don't know, but we'll find out sooner or later," Anakin answered truthfully.

Drengin bit his lip and then turned back to the droid parts that lay scattered on the table. "I hope not," he whispered.


	11. 22 BBY All Has Not Failed

**Chapter 11 **

A couple of days later, Khunth woke up from his hibernation trance by the sound of his fighter automatically exiting hyperspace. Right outside the viewport was the planet Dantooine. Taking a deep breath, he flew the ship down to where he knew one of the Jedi outposts lay.

_This is it; there's no turning back now. What will this accomplish except land me in prison, in isolation? I know what will happen if I continue on my course; I also know what might happen if I remain with the Sith. It is better this way. I do not wish to harm another friend._ He landed the fighter gently on a patch of grass and shut down the engines.

_I trust that Anakin is keeping you safe, my padawan. I'm sorry I couldn't make things work out. It is hard being a Master – much harder then I believed it would be. I failed as a padawan when my Master was killed, I failed as a friend when Garen was killed, and I failed as a Master when you left with Anakin. How can one live with so many failures?_ He walked toward the rising sun for about a mile before coming upon what seemed to be an old stone shack covered with moss.

_Fear is of the Dark Side; I know this yet I'm afraid. Afraid of the Dark Side, afraid of failing, afraid of having to kill in self-defense when it's against a friend, afraid to fulfill a friend's wishes. That is why I ran. I was afraid, afraid of what might or could have happened, afraid of being alone. My conscience weighs heavy with guilt, so much guilt._

Two Jedi emerged from the shack and immediately took him prisoner when they recognized Khunth. /Forgive me/ he whispered through the still shielded bond.

Drengin felt the engines cut as they landed in the outskirts of Mos Espa. Smiling, he finished putting on his boots and ran for the ramp.

"Don't be in such a hurry, Drengin," Anakin called from the cockpit, sensing Drengin's excitement at being on a different planet. "It's not like Tatooine is going to disappear or anything."

Drengin's cheeks pinked in embarrassment as he stood in front of the ramp's opening mechanism.

Anakin came up behind Drengin and pulled the hood of his dark brown cloak over his head to hide his face. "Now you may open the ramp."

Drengin didn't hesitate and pressed the button. Before the ramp even hit the ground, Drengin was running down the ramp. Anakin rolled his eyes and chuckled as he finished waiting for the ramp to lower.

Drengin jumped off the ramp and ran a few feet before stopping to take a look at his surroundings. Everywhere he looked he saw endless miles of sand. "Where's Mos Espa?" Drengin asked in puzzlement.

Anakin came up to stand beside Drengin and pointed to the north. "You see that shimmering outline over there that looks like a mirage?"

Drengin nodded his head as he looked on.

"Well, that's Mos Espa. From a distance it blends in with the sand and can be easy to miss if you don't know what you're looking for."

"Oh," Drengin answered as Anakin started walking. "So, where are we going first?"

"I figure we can stop by one of the shops," Anakin replied, staring straight ahead. The closer they got to Mos Espa, the harder it was for Anakin to continue toward it. It had seemed so easy, to go back to the planet where he had been born. But now, now it took all of his willpower to put one foot in front of the other.

Drengin sensed Anakin's hesitation and grasped Anakin's left hand with his and smiled up at Anakin.

Anakin managed a weak smile and glanced at Drengin. "I'll be fine."

A couple of minutes later they entered Mos Espa and headed to a small square that housed some shops. Everything Anakin saw brought back old and forgotten memories. Some were happy, while others were unpleasant and sad. Anakin bit his lip as they stepped into a shop, the same shop that he had once worked in as a slave. At the counter sat Watto working on a broken electronic driver.

"Chut Chut, Watto," Anakin said to get the Toydorian's attention.

Watto looked up in surprise, startled that he hadn't heard them come in. "Ke booda?"

"Di nova, chut chut," Anakin repeated.

"No wega mi condorta?" Watto asked, looking at Anakin's hooded form, his wings twitching nervously.

Anakin noticed Watto's nervousness and picked up the part Watto had been working on. "Ding mi chasa hopa."

Drengin listened in fascination as the other two conversed in Huttese. He had heard Huttese before, but never learned the language. Now he silently wished he knew what they were saying.

"I'm looking for information," Anakin told Watto in Basic. "Do you still have the Skywalkers' possessions?"

Watto again tried getting a glimpse under Anakin's hood but was unsuccessful. "Ah'chu apenkee?"

Anakin smiled and with twist of his hand the electronic driver hummed to life with a soft whir and landed gently on the counter.

"Ani?" Watto questioned in disbelief.

"Tagwa Watto," Anakin answered as he removed the hood that covered his face.

Watto jumped a bit in his seat as his eyes widened. "It is you, Ani!" he exclaimed happily. "You sure have sprouted!"

Drengin laughed softly at this remark and spotted a faint red on Anakin's cheeks. "I didn't know you could get embarrassed," Drengin said innocently, ducking to avoid a gentle swat from Anakin's hand.

"Really, now, Drengin? Why don't you wait outside while Watto and I chat?"

Drengin stuck out his lower lip and reluctantly went outside.

Anakin shook his head and turned to look back at Watto. "As I was saying, do you still have them?"

Drengin sat down on the dusty street and leaned against the shop wall, his knees tucked up against his chest. "This is no fun and I'm hot," he sulked quietly.

"Hey, you!" someone shouted across the street.

Drengin looked up to see a male Dashade walking up to him.

"Do you know where I can find a good deal for special merchandise on this dustball?" the Dashade asked in a rough voice.

Drengin shook his head. "No, I don't – this is my first time on this planet."

The Dashade snorted in disgust. "Sorry to bother you." With that he turned around and headed back down the street.

Drengin stood up and headed back inside to where Anakin was still talking with Watto.

Watto was now on the other side of the counter sitting on a stool across from Anakin. "Kitster was bought about ten years ago by an outlander, I believe."

"You're sure about that?" Anakin asked.

"Look, Anakin, you can't expect me to have kept track of all of your friends' whereabouts."

Anakin drummed his fingers on the counter and then with a heavy sigh he looked back at Watto. "I suppose not. I was kind of hoping you would know anyway."

A small pit droid walked up to them and held out a small container to Anakin which he readily took.

"What is that?" Drengin asked as he moved a stool so that he could sit by Anakin.

The container opened with a soft click and Anakin looked inside at its contents. "It's all that is left of my mom's possessions," he answered softly as he took out a small necklace and handed it to Drengin. "This was a japor snippit I had carved for her when I was eight years old. She wore it every day."

"Oh," Drengin responded as he looked it over. "I didn't know you could carve," he remarked, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere that hung in the room.

Anakin managed a sad smile before taking another item out of the box. With trembling hands he activated the holo picture. A tear escaped his eyes as he saw the smiling face of his mother holding him when he was a year old.

"She was very pretty," Drengin commented as he saw the picture.

Anakin nodded and put the holo picture back into the container. "She was."

Watto grunted and scratched under his chin. "A good worker too – never complained. Speaking of which, you wouldn't mind helping me get some reliable workers would you?"

Anakin looked up at Watto, automatically flicking off the holo picture. "Forget it, Watto. Besides, we can't stay here that long."

Watto's shoulders sagged in defeat. "You're probably right. It would be a bad idea, anyway."

Drengin looked at them back and forth in confusion. His gaze finally settled on Anakin and he looked at him questioningly.

Sensing Drengin's confusion, Anakin looked at Drengin and gave a small smile. "What Watto was really trying to ask was if I would work here with him again."

"Oh," Drengin replied.

"Kikyuna." Watto said to Anakin. "I have something for you that I've kept safe."

Anakin watched Watto curiously as Watto rummaged through a cabinet of parts in a corner.

Watto came back holding a light blue container with an unknown black script written on the two long sides. It is a gift from someone who was a friend of mine. He wanted you to have it."

Anakin took the container in his hands and rubbed his right hand over the top length of it. With a tiny prodding of the Force, the cover popped open and Anakin looked inside. What he saw sent his heart racing. Inside, cushioned by a thick purple material lay a lightsaber.

"A lightsaber?" Drengin remarked when he saw what was in the container.

Anakin's hand trembled as he touched the lightsaber's sleek silver surface. Ancient words written in black were inscribed on the lightsaber and the bottom of the hilt was imbedded with crystals that were, green, blue, yellow, orange, red, and a pearl white one in the center.

Taking hold of the handle, Anakin picked it up. Thousands of sensations ran through Anakin, as if generations of voices were all trying to speak at once. The lightsaber fit his hand as if it had been made for him Anakin noted as he stood up and tested its weight.

"What color is it?" Drengin asked.

Anakin activated the saber, revealing a saber color of sea blue. He gave it a few test swings, pleased by the feel. He stopped suddenly, shut down the blade and returned the lightsaber to its container.

Drengin sensed Anakin's mood shift and asked, "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head, as if to caste away a disturbing thought, Anakin answered. "Its nothing," He looked at Watto who was watching him patiently. "What was his name?"

Watto's wings drooped as he sat on the counter. "I can not tell you because he made me forget his name."

"You let him." Anakin remarked, recalling that Toydorians were very good at preventing invasions into their minds.

"I did." Watto admitted.

Anakin sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "Can you tell me anything about him then?"

"Only that I was supposed to keep you and your mother from harm." Watto responded. "I could have left this business long ago, my friend had paid me enough currency to live in luxury,"

Anakin's gaze narrowed as Watto continued.

"You and your mother were never really slaves. I freed you both when I bought you and your mother, but kept up the guise that you both were slaves like my friend instructed me to."

When Anakin spoke, his first word came out like a squeak. "Your friend sold us to you to protect us? Why?"

"I canna say. I do know I failed you and your mother when the Sith came." Watto said in a sorrow filled voice. Suddenly life seemed to fill Watto as he sprung from the table and hovered in front of Anakin. "I did not fail completely, somehow, because your back and haven't killed me yet like the Sith was planning to have you do."

_So many secrets._ "Was he a Jedi?" Anakin asked.

"I dunno. He had a lightsaber, but didn't wear the clothes of a Jedi or a Sith." Watto replied, rubbing his chin. He chuckled and continued, "He was a good negotiator. Kept a fight from breaking out in my shop once, he even helped me to fix some things out back for a few days."

Drengin cut in before Anakin could formulate a response. "He's dead?"

Watto flew around to the other side of the counter and began to work on another part. "He routinely called to check up on things. The last time he called…" Watto stopped and stared Anakin in the eyes, "He told me to give you his gift when I felt the time was right."

"We should be going now," Anakin abruptly said as he stood up, the two containers with their precious contents in his left hand. "It was good to see you again, Watto."

"Chess ko, Anakin. Tatooine is more dangerous than it was ten years ago." Watto warned, nodding his head. "May the Force be With You."

Anakin nodded and pulled his hood back over his head as he and Drengin left the shop.

Mace Windu reclined lazily on the sofa in the small lounge of the ship, sipping a glass of Juma juice. "It's good to be finally away from that place," he remarked to his companion who sat at a computer terminal. "I must admit that I was surprised Master Yoda pulled us from our undercover work."

Dooku turned around to face the brown skinned Master with an upraised eyebrow. "More like shocking. I mean, you are the only Jedi that managed to get on the Sith Council – how, I still don't know – but you were in a very beneficial position there."

"And dangerous," Mace added, taking another sip from the glass. "I'm sure Master Yoda knows what he's doing."

Dooku grunted in disagreement. "I don't like this. At the rate this is going, the impending war with the Sith may not happen for a long time."

"Unless of course the Sith find out where we are and begin the war first," Mace put in solemnly.

"I pray that doesn't happen. The results would be disastrous, not only for us but for those who have allied with us," Dooku remarked before turning back to the computer console.

Mace nodded and placed his empty glass onto the table. "It would be. We're not ready yet for a confrontation." Standing up, he stretched. "I think its time for a long overdue chat with Master Yoda."

Dooku smiled as he examined the last few stops he was going to have to make. "Better get going, then. You have exactly ten minutes until I cut the comm. system when we leave hyperspace."

"That'll do perfectly," Mace agreed as he headed into the cockpit.

Master Yoda emerged from his meditation in his quarters as the comm unit beeped repeatedly. Hopping down from his meditation platform, he headed over to the comm unit and turned it on to see a face he hadn't seen in a long time. "Good to see you safe it is, Master Windu."

Mace bowed in respect. "It is good to see you as well, Master Yoda."

"Looking forward to your report we are when return you do. A question have you?" Yoda asked, sensing that Mace didn't call just to catch up on the Temple news.

"Yes, Master Yoda. Are we ever going to tell the rest of the Council members the truth of the padawans' supposed turning?"

Yoda's ears drooped as he sighed. "A great disturbance in the Force originating from the Sith Temple I sense. Unwise to reveal the truth now it would be."

Mace's face remained cool and collected as he gave Yoda the most recent update. "Garen Muln is dead, and Bruck Chun is missing. I fear Obi-Wan is lost to the Dark Side."

Yoda's ears drooped even more at this news. "Terrible this news is; more to add have you?"

"Skywalker has left the Temple as well, along with Bruck's apprentice," Mace added, swallowing down a lump in his throat. "I do not know where they are headed or why they left. The Sith Council was in an uproar when they found out Skywalker was gone." Mace thought he saw a smile appear on Master Yoda's face, but it quickly vanished behind Yoda's emotionless mask.

"Unexpected this is. Perhaps not a total failure their mission was," Yoda mused.

Mace slowly shook his head. "Skywalker is arrogant, hot-headed, and self-centered. Forgive me, but I don't believe Skywalker will ever join us. He has been lost to us ever since the Sith found him."

Yoda raised his eyebrow at Mace's words. "Stayed too long with the Sith you have," Yoda admonished him. "Clouded your mind they have. Meditate on your words and your thoughts you will."

Mace's forehead furrowed as he frowned, his still tender hold on the light slipping as he retorted in disrespect, "You have not even seen Skywalker, yet you defend him? Master Yoda, if you had seen half of the things that he—"

Yoda looked at Mace sternly, "Think you that know more you do? Lived over 800 years and seen many beings have you?" Yoda let a few seconds slide to allow the questions to sink into Mace's mind. "Question my judgment of the boy you may not. Meditate on your behavior you will," Yoda said and promptly turned off the comm. unit.

Mace stomped back into the lounge and was greeted by a smiling Dooku. "Received a reprimand, did you? Let me guess: you have to meditate on your words, thoughts and behavior."

Mace muttered something under his breath about troublesome trolls and looked up at Dooku, his eyes flashing angrily. "Were you listening in?"

"Oh, now really, Mace, my friend," Dooku said, feigning hurt at Mace's accusation. "Do you think so little of me? However, if you must know, after the last ten stops I made it has become a routine. I retrieve an undercover Jedi, they talk to Yoda, they get a reprimand, and then they go meditate in the cargo bay," Dooku responded, as if from memory. "The Sith have made you all so moody."

Mace snorted and stomped away to the cargo bay. "No – it is the old troll's fault," he grumbled under his breath.


	12. 22 BBY Irritation

**Chapter 12 **

Once they got back to the ship, Anakin headed straight for his cabin while Drengin plopped down on a chair in the lounge. Closing his eyes, the boy relished in the coolness of the ship...

_A green lightsaber cut through the darkness with a shrilling buzz as its wielder twisted and spun in a complicated kata. The little light that came from the lightsaber momentarily lit up the person's face, revealing a strikingly beautiful girl._

Her brownish red hair was cut at her shoulders and light red freckles ran over her nose and cheeks. Her face was peaceful and calm, and her sea-green eyes sparkled as she let the Force flow through her. Drengin watched her every move as she jumped, spun, parried and blocked at an unseen opponent. When she finished she looked directly at him and smiled. Drengin smiled back before she vanished and he was rudely woken up...

"Master Drengin sir," Threepio repeated, a little bit louder.

"What!" Drengin snapped suddenly as he opened his eyes to see Threepio standing in front of him. "Couldn't you see that I was relaxing?"

"I am sorry sir, but I thought you should know that the scanners have detected a Sith warship approaching the planet," Threepio told him quickly.

Drengin rubbed his eyes as he sighed. "You should be telling Anakin this."

"He specifically told me not to disturb him; if it was important, he said, I was to tell you," Threepio explained.

Drengin rolled his eyes as he stood and stared hard at Threepio. "Override what he said, then. It's his ship – he makes the decisions, not me!"

"But sir," Threepio protested. "I am under orders—"

Drengin resisted the urge to Force push the droid into the wall as he stomped past him. "You're impossible."

"—not to disturb Master Anakin!" Threepio finished, now alone in the lounge.

Drengin didn't even bother to knock as he opened Anakin's cabin door with the Force. He found the lights on dim and as his eyes adjusted to the lighting he saw the distinct figure of Anakin sitting on the floor, facing away from the door. "Threepio says that the ship's scanners have picked up a Sith warship approaching Tatooine."

Showing no signs that he had heard Drengin speak, Anakin continued to sit in the meditative posture.

"Anakin?" Drengin said softly, turning the lights up a bit before approaching him. "Did you hear me?" He sat down in front of Anakin to see the Anakin's eyes tightly shut. "Anakin?"

Anakin sat oblivious to Drengin's presence, his mind far away in the mists of the past...

_Kitster sat by Anakin as they both looked up at the stars, curiosity and longing filling them both._

"Maybe one day we'll be able to visit every star," Anakin commented dreamingly.

"On our own ship," Kitster added with a small smile. "With no one to stop us."

Anakin stared longingly at the stars, his blue eyes bright with hope. "We'll be free."

Kitster sighed and looked at Anakin. "But it's just wishful thinking," he responded dejectedly.

Anakin looked into Kitster's brown eyes that were lit up by the light of the moons. "Perhaps," he said softly, his fingers digging into the sand. "But that won't stop us from dreaming."

Kitster nodded in agreement and smiled. "True," he answered with a small yawn.

"You never know – maybe if I can beat Sebulba in the next podrace then Watto will want to take me to more podracing events." Anakin laughed and shook his head. "Maybe I can win our freedom while I'm at it."

Kitster laughed along with Anakin. The thought was crazy but if it ever did happen, it would be so great...

Drengin growled in frustration and shouted, "**Anakin, there is a Sith Warship approaching!**"

Anakin opened his eyes, startled and momentarily confused at where he was. "There's what?"

"There's a Sith Warship approaching Tatooine," Drengin answered more softly, relieved to have gotten Anakin's attention.

Anakin swiftly stood and headed out of the cabin with Drengin running to keep up with him. "I believe our visit has been cut short."

"They ruin everything," Drengin commented as they reached the cockpit.

Anakin grunted and pressed the intercom button. "Threepio, activate the sensor jammers."

"Yes, sir," Threepio answered from the console Anakin had designed for him.

Drengin strapped himself into the copilot's seat just as the ship began to lift off. "Do you think they're here for us?"

"I'm not sure, but considering the circumstances I'm not taking any chances," Anakin answered. Drawing the Force to him, he wrapped it around them to hide their presence from the Sith.

The cockpit was eerily quiet as Anakin piloted the ship around one of the nearby moons and carefully made their way past the warship.

"Master Anakin! Fighters approaching at three-mark-five," Threepio called out, breaking the silence.

"I see them," Anakin answered as he turned the ship to the left. "So much for sneaking away quietly."

The laser blasts splattered against the shielding as Anakin performed complex maneuvers to avoid their blasts. "Threepio, run a sweep of the entire ship for tracking beacons."

Drengin looked at Anakin, worry and fear in his eyes. "Are we going to make it?" he asked as another blast rocked the ship.

Tightening his grip on the controls, Anakin sent the ship into a downward spin and then pulled up into a loop. The five starfighters continued their relentless pursuit, matching Anakin's maneuvers move by move.

" Battle meditation," Anakin muttered under his breath, his eyes narrowing. Pressing a button, he released two seismic charges. "Two can play this game," he whispered quietly as he guided the charges with his mind.

"Master Anakin, there is a tracking beacon in your area. The retrieval droid is on its way," Threepio informed before he was slammed against the wall as Anakin lurched the ship to the side to avoid a pair of photon torpedoes. "Oh dear! We're doomed!"

The concentration to both pilot and lead the charges slowly began to wear Anakin down as his attention was divided. _Battle__ meditation is sure not my strong point._

Drengin sensed what Anakin was attempting and despite his own fear, he used the Force to give Anakin the needed energy.

A small spherical flying droid entered the cockpit and began its scan. With a beep it flew toward Drengin and with its tiny arm, plucked a small tracking device out of Drengin's hair.

The charges impacted near the rear of the ship. A few seconds later, they heard a large boom and a shockwave hurtled out of the explosion.

Anakin quickly centered his attention and pulled down the lever to enter hyperspace. Just a few seconds before the ship jumped, the shockwave reached them and scorched the rear of the ship, creating a wall of red flame that covered their escape from the remaining fighters.

Darth Mage growled, digging his claws into the arm of the command chair as the ship escaped their grasp. "Follow them!"

"Sir," one of the young lieutenants said, turning around in his chair to look at Darth Mage. "It seems that the tracking device has been deactivated."

Darth Mage leapt from his seat and landed squarely in front of the young man. "It seems?" he hissed, baring his sharp teeth.

"Yes sir, I mean---"

The lieutenant never finished his sentence as Mage's lightsaber plunged straight into his heart. Everyone on the bridge quickly looked back at their workstations as Mage regarded each one in turn. Fear radiated from them and Darth Mage basked in it.

"Captain Solo!" Mage snapped, looking where the Captain assisted one of the bridge crew with examining the hyperspace vector in which the ship had left.

Captain Jonash Solo straightened and swiftly turned. "Yes, Master Mage," he said crisply.

"Your crew's incompetence is detestable. Increase their workload," Mage demanded sternly before heading toward the communications officer. "You! Send a message to the Council. Tell them we have found the renegades and are in pursuit. After you have done so, send a message to our troops holding the Dashade informer. He is to be executed immediately. I will not tolerate failure!" the Sith raged.

Captain Solo licked his dry lips as Darth Mage went to pour his outrage on someone else. "As you wish."

After going over the damage report and doing a couple of different hyperspace jumps to discourage pursuit, Anakin went in search of Drengin. He found the boy fast asleep in the small workshop, his head lying on the table with a tool in his right hand and a piece of wire in the other.

Anakin smiled as he gently pried Drengin's fingers off of the tool and the wire. "We sure had a busy day, didn't we?" he said softly before carefully picking Drengin up.

Soon Drengin was lying down in his bed, the covers pulled up and tucked tightly around him. Anakin brushed Drengin's bangs away from the boy's face, and then turned to leave the cabin.

"What do you think of the Jedi?" Drengin asked in a sleepy voice.

Anakin turned back around and went to sit at the end of the bed. "Why do you ask?"

"It's something my...Master asked me," Drengin answered after a brief pause.

Anakin closed his eyes as he considered the question – a question that was difficult to answer right now. "What did you tell your Master?"

"I told him that they're our enemies and are merciless to those who dwell in the Dark Side," Drengin replied as he looked at Anakin's face in the dim light.

Anakin drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I don't know what to think. When I was nine years old, my mother was murdered by someone with a lightsaber. I didn't know who had done it or why, until I found Darth Maul, who told me that a Jedi had killed her. After Darth Sidious freed me from Watto, Darth Maul and I left for their ship, but not before I swore vengeance for my mom's death."

"But you weren't really a slave." Drengin interrupted.

Anakin ran his right hand through his hair, scratching his head. "I wasn't, but I didn't know that until today. Anyway, we met up with a Jedi padawan, who briefly fought Maul. The Jedi said he wouldn't hurt me; he even let me have his lightsaber. But I didn't believe him: I was angry and upset. Looking back, I know I wasn't thinking straight. The Jedi left not long afterwards, and Darth Maul and I continued to the ship. When we got there, we found that Darth Sidious had slain a Jedi Master, and Maul said that the Jedi had broken the agreement we had made."

"What was the promise?" Drengin interrupted again, sensing that Anakin was not sharing everything.

"I had told the Jedi apprentice that I didn't trust him, and he asked what he needed to do to earn that trust. I told him I would trust him if he left, and didn't try to stop us."

Drengin scrunched up his face as he silently reviewed what Anakin had said. "But where was his Master while Garen was talking to you? What if his Master was already fighting Sidious before you made the promise?"

"He agreed---"

Drengin interrupted him again with another question. "What if his Master didn't know about the agreement?"

Anakin sighed and shook his head in amazement. "Where do you come up with these questions?"

Drengin shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. My parents used to make up 'what if' stories when it was time for bed. I suppose it's something that rubbed off on me."

"Hmph. Well it seems that these 'what ifs' may be useful. Now that I think about it, I haven't asked myself any 'what ifs' in a long time," Anakin remarked, his eyes looking at something unseen.

"I guess we could try," Drengin remarked softly.

Anakin raised an eyebrow at Drengin's statement. "You don't sound too sure of yourself."

Drengin closed his eyes and swallowed back a sob. "It hurts. It reminds me of my family."

Realization crept into Anakin's face as it dawned on him. "They're dead, aren't they?"

A sob escaped Drengin's lips as he turned away from Anakin. "Yes. All of them."

"I'm sorry," Anakin said softly.

"A month before the Sith found me, there was an accident in the lower levels of the mine. One of the spice veins led a group of miners, including my parents and two older brothers, into an unstable cavern. The guards were not concerned with the miners' welfare, and they pressed the others to get to work. Minutes later, the cavern collapsed.

"My oldest brother, Jaren, somehow made it out and back to the housing area. He told me what happened before he fell asleep. He never woke up," Drengin finished, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

Anakin wrapped his arms around Drengin and held the boy as a fresh stream of tears trailed down Drengin's face. "Shh," Anakin whispered soothingly, a tear escaping his own eye.

As Drengin cried, clutching Anakin's arm, Anakin saw a totally different side of Drengin. While on the outside he tried to act brave and sure of himself, inside he was a frightened and insecure little boy.

Fifteen minutes later, Drengin was sound asleep in Anakin's arms. Carefully, Anakin released himself from Drengin's grip, and left the cabin only to bump into Threepio.

"There you are, sir. I have finished analyzing the sensor device and have found that it is of Dashade origin," Threepio informed Anakin.

Pressing his lips together, Anakin recalled that he had told Drengin to leave Watto's shop. Drengin had only been out there for a few minutes. "Threepio, I want you to assign sensor sweeper droids near the ramp and around the ship and tell them to scan us every time we come back aboard the ship."

"Will that be all, Master Anakin?" Threepio asked.

Anakin glanced back at Drengin's cabin before looking at Threepio. "Don't disturb, Drengin; he could use some sleep."

"As you wish, sir," Threepio answered before walking off to his other duties.

As Threepio disappeared down the hall, Anakin cursed under his breath at his carelessness. _Oh, that was real smart. Absolutely brilliant,_ he told himself sarcastically. _Spies are everywhere, and what did I do? I told Drengin to go outside the shop, not taking the necessary precautions because I'm too self-absorbed._

Stepping into a small training room, Anakin activated five remotes and set them on rapid fire. _I'm blinded to things around me, can't see what's in front of me. I know I'm better than this – at least I should be!_ Blocking the laser fire with his lightsaber, he let his frustration out on the remotes. Hot, angry tears stung his eyes as he blocked every bolt precisely, sending them pinging harmlessly to the walls.

He growled angrily as a bolt stung him on the arm, and he raised his hand and Force pushed the remotes hard into the wall before throwing down his lightsaber. His hands were clenched into fists, his face red and tense. He drew in a shuddering breath and, letting it out, he closed his eyes. "What do I do?"

For the rest of the day, Anakin sat in the cargo hold, reflecting on the past, and present. He attempted to meditate and failed as his doubts of what was truth and fabrication grew, clouding his mind.


	13. 22 BBY Plots

**Chapter 13**

Nemiraa's aura radiated her ever-increasing anger as, from afar, she watched Darth Milter speak with Darth Redav. Once Redav went on his way, Nemiraa stormed up to Darth Milter. "**What do you think you're doing!**"

Milter cocked an eyebrow, his expression showing no sign of surprise or anger. "I have no idea what you are talking about, my dear."

Her green eyes flashed angrily, her face twisting into a scowl. "You know quite well what I'm talking about!"

Milter frowned and glared at her. "It is my own business, not your own," he responded before turning and walking away from her.

Hissing, Nemiraa blocked his attempt to walk away from her. "Ever since Darth Redav came back from his mission, he hasn't been himself."

"People change," Milter replied, looking unconcerned. "Blaming others for those changes does no one any good."

"What did you do to him?" she demanded, enunciating each word firmly, anger lacing her voice.

Milter crossed his arms, his face stern. "I did nothing! Now stay out of my way!"

Nemiraa watched Milter as he disappeared around the corner, a dangerous looking smile on her face. "And it will be 'nothing' that kills you!" she whispered under her breath.

Pivoting sharply on her heel, she headed for the nearest turbolift and pressed the level on where her quarters were located. As the turbolift began its descent her mind drifted back to the past…

_Her Master had just finished demonstrating a kata when two Sith guards and Darth Cralash entered the room with their sabers drawn. Through their bond, her Master instructed her not to do anything right before a guard injected a Force inhibitor into his body and took away his lightsaber._

She watched in shock as her Master did not resist them and instead let himself be taken away. She followed them to the Council chambers at a distance, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

**Someone must have discovered his identity; somehow, he must have slipped up. No – he had not slipped up. He had been betrayed.**

The doors to the Council room opened, beckoning us in like a hungry beast, waiting to devourer us. Nemiraa stepped inside and with a loud slam the doors shut behind her. The guards pushed her Master onto the floor in the middle of the room while Darth Cralash took his seat.

She looked at the cold faces of each of the Council members, all of whose gazes were focused on her Master, all except one. Darth Milter was looking at Nemiraa with triumph dancing in his eyes.

Nemiraa's anger and anguish grew as Darth Bane said the final word that would ultimately send her Master to his death.  
**  
Darth Milter: he is the one. The snake! He is the reason my Master is here, the reason my Master is going to die.**

Darth Runder harshly questioned Nemiraa's Master. Getting up from his seat and kicking Nemiraa's Master hard in the ribs when he did not answer. They wanted to know if there were more Jedi and where they were. They wouldn't get an answer, no, not from her Master. He is strong, even without the Force.

**I don't understand – why he didn't try to find a way out of this mess. I know the answer, but I do not like it. I can't accept it.**

Hot tears trailed down her cheeks, stinging her eyes as she watched her Master being hit with a bolt of Dark Side energy.

She did her best to stay strong for her Master, no matter what happened. It was so hard to just stand here and watch him suffer. Darth Milter was still looking at her as she began to wish that she could wipe that gleeful expression off his face. She despised him, more so then the other Council members. It didn't seem right but it was how she felt.

Darth Cralash stood up and began his own interrogation. He spoke harshly and swiftly, asking questions so fast that they soon became a blur in her mind. Without warning, her Master jumped to his feet and, with a last glance at his apprentice, struck out at Darth Cralash with his hands and feet.

**I must continue my indifference for my protection: my Master told me this years ago, just in case something like this happened. Oh, how I wish he was wrong.**

Darth Milter joined Darth Cralash and, in only a few minutes, both of their lightsabers simultaneously struck her Master down.  
Nemiraa wanted to scream in fury, yet no sound escaped her lips. She could only look at her fallen Master.

Darth Milter walked up to Nemiraa, and with his hand led her to the center of the room where her Master had been moments before. Milter went behind her and placed his hands on Nemiraa's shoulders, which were bare, as she was still in her workout suit.

An involuntary shiver ran up her spine and she drew in a deep breath as she listened with half an ear, her thoughts still dwelling on her Master. Nemiraa was suddenly jerked back to the present when Milter announced that he would take her on as an apprentice. Hastily she erected shields in her mind, her rage overflowing.

**How dare he! That is why he looked satisfied – because he knew that soon I would be available once again to be taken as an apprentice.**

With the Council's approval, Darth Milter led Nemiraa out of the room. Silently she vowed to have revenge for her Master's death. **When the time comes, I will destroy Milter. I will have my revenge!** …**  
**  
Nemiraa licked her lips, already tasting that victory. _You have gone too far now, Milter. For too long I have waited for my revenge. Now, soon, soon I will have it. Victory has never tasted so sweet._

Darth Redav finished reading Darth Mage's report and then tossed the datapad onto the table, where it landed with a thump, and leaned back against his chair. "They got away."

"Only for the moment," Darth Sidious remarked, walking out from the shadowed corner. "Darth Mage is most reliable."

"I should be the one out there tracking them down," Redav remarked, his storm colored eyes looking up at Sidious.

Sidious strode over to the table and sat opposite of Redav.

"I talked to Darth Milter earlier. The Council turned down my demand to search for Darth Khunth," Redav said in a frustrated tone.

"What do you plan to do then?" Sidious asked, inwardly relishing Redav's growing irritation.

"Once I have word of Khunth's location, I will personally hunt him down, regardless of the Council's decision."

Sidious nodded, his lips pressed in a thin line. "As it should be."

Nev-Kwellen met up with his Master in a training room and bowed in deference.

"I have a mission for you," Darth Milter began. "As you know, Anakin left the Temple a few days ago. I want you to go after him yourself."

"Yes, Master," his apprentice answered stiffly.

"However, you are **not** to convince him to come back. Instead, gain his trust and find out what he is up to. When you have a chance, contact me on your progress." Milter handed his apprentice the latest report from Darth Mage. "No one except me is to know of your mission. Do not fail me!"

"Yes, Master." Nev-Kwellen bowed again and swiftly left the room.

Milter's eyes gleamed in satisfaction, his lips curled up in a feral grin. "Everything is going as planned."

"Returned your padawan has," Yoda stated, the heart monitor beeping as it kept track of the comatose knight's vital signs.

"Needs support he does. Welcomed he will not be," Yoda continued.

He stared at the still face intently, searching for a sign that the knight would awaken from his sleep. "Healed you have been, awake you should."

The knight remained motionless and silent. His chest rose and fell as he breathed; needles and tubes were sticking in various places, providing nutrients and fluid.


	14. 22 BBY Love

**Chapter 14 **

Drengin found Anakin in the cockpit the next day, just before Anakin pulled the ship out of hyperspace.

The boy gaped in amazement at the planet in front of them. Eyes wide, he eagerly absorbed everything he saw as the distance between the ship and the planet decreased.

The planet, with its blue seas and green land, was like a sparkling jewel in space a far cry from the desert world of Tatooine. As Anakin landed the ship on the outskirts of Theed, Drengin's excitement grew. "It's very," Drengin began, searching for the right word. "It's pretty."

Anakin landed the ship gracefully, and then turned to look at Drengin. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yeah. Can I go outside and look around now?" Drengin asked impatiently.

Anakin looked back at the consol and made a few minor adjustments before answering. "Go ahead, but stay close to---"

Drengin didn't wait for Anakin to finish as he raced out of the cockpit to the ramp.

"The ship," Anakin finished with a shake of his head. He leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes.

_Maybe coming here is a bad idea. Why would she ever want to help me? How do I know that she doesn't actually despise me? Sure, I contacted her before via the comm unit, but that was only for several minutes. Even before that, I had talked to her multiple times, but still._ Anakin took the japor snippet out of a small pouch on his belt and looked at every line, rubbing his fingers along the smooth edge.

_I'm not a child anymore, I'm a Sith, was a Sith, in training and she is a Queen. She will consider me an enemy, she'll want me to leave, but she'll have no choice. The Sith own everything and everyone, all fear us. Is that why she talks to me for those brief minutes? Just to avoid the anger of the Sith?__ No, no she wouldn't do that. Why am starting to doubt now when I have talked to her over the years?_

Anakin clenched the pendant tightly in his hand, his eyes squeezing shut as tears threatened to give way. _What of Kitster? How would he see me? Would he still be my friend? Is he my only real friend? A friend with whom I shared dreams and longed for freedom with? Does he think I'm dead? Does he even remember me? Is he even alive? I will never know, now that he is out among the stars, still a slave. Still a slave. _

Anakin opened his shining eyes and quickly wiped the tears away. _I'm just a tool, a pawn. One without hope, family or friends. Just someone to be used for another's gain. _

He opened his hand and gazed down at the pendant. _If my mom was killed by the Sith, then I have betrayed her with my actions. Betrayed her memory, betrayed her love, betrayed her words to me._ Unable to continue looking at the pendant he had lovingly carved for his mother, he tucked it back into its pouch and placed it back into his belt.

Outside, eager to go into the city he had seen as they were landing, Drengin impatiently called for Anakin to hurry up.

Slowly, Anakin rose from his seat and headed for the ramp. _He seems so cheerful, as if the conversation we had last night never happened. How does he do it? Does he simply conceal his real emotions? I saw a different side of him last night, quite the opposite from how he is right now._

Grabbing his cloak, Anakin put it on as he descended the ramp. As he pressed a small remote control on his belt, the ramp closed behind him. Drengin ran up to him, excitement in his eyes.

"This is better than Coruscant and Tatooine," Drengin proclaimed with a smile.

Anakin managed a weak smile before drawing up his hood. "We are going to the palace. I want you to behave properly – do not speak unless spoken to. Understand?"

Drengin nodded as he tried to be calm. "I understand," he answered, fidgeting noticeably.

"And don't fidget. It's unbecoming of an apprentice," Anakin instructed sternly.

Drengin nodded and followed behind Anakin.

As they entered Theed, Drengin was so fascinated by all the sights, sounds, and smells that Anakin had to use the Force to give him a push to get Drengin's attention several times.

Half an hour later, they reached the palace and were met by Captain Panaka.

"Greetings. This is an unexpected surprise," Panaka began.

"You will take us to Queen Amidala immediately!" Anakin commanded him.

A muscle in Panaka's left cheek twitched but before he could respond, a woman's voice came from behind Anakin and Drengin.

"May I ask who it is that wishes to see her?" Sola Naberrie asked in a soft, unsure voice.

Anakin and Drengin turned to face her, missing the look of disapproval Panaka gave Sola. "No one questions a Sith – they only obey," Anakin answered, his blue eyes hardening with irritation.

"No one who is bold enough will dare to question a Sith Master. A Sith takes pleasure in his name being spoken with respect born out of fear. So how can that happen when we do not know your name?" Sola responded as she pushed away her fear.

"I am Anakin Skywalker."

The woman bowed and let down her yellow and orange hood. "The people of Naboo greet you, Anakin Skywalker. It is an honor. I am Sola, the Queen's sister."

Drengin looked up at Anakin questioningly but didn't receive a response, for Anakin was just as bewildered as Drengin was.

"My sister is not at the palace, I'm afraid. However, if you would join us for lunch, the Naberrie family would be honored," Sola continued, her nervousness fading completely. "I have a speeder waiting."

Anakin nodded, not saying a word, and followed her to the speeder. Drengin followed behind them, even more confused than before.

Sola drove them to the Naberrie residence, which was about fifteen minutes away from the palace. During that time, there was total silence in the speeder. Drengin was admiring the buildings and landscape as they passed by them, while Anakin sought the Force for answers to this odd set of circumstances.

Ten minutes into the drive, Anakin broke the silence with a question. "Why is the Queen not at the palace?"

Sola pressed her lips together in a thin line before she answered. "Does she have to be? The palace is not a prison."

Anakin kept silent for the rest of the ride as he contemplated her words.

When they arrived, Sola parked the speeder a few feet from the house that was lined with blooming yellow and orange flowers and with a small water fountain that sat in the middle of the pebble walkway causing the path to momentarily split and then join together again once the path was clear.

The door opened and out bounded two little girls who ran over to Sola and hugged her tightly.

Sola smiled and planted a kiss on top of one brown and one blonde head, and then looked over to Anakin and Drengin. "These are my children, Ryoo and Pooja.

The girls looked toward their guests and grinned when they saw Drengin. Ryoo pulled on her mother's dress and looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Can he play with us?"

Meanwhile, Pooja had already run off to Drengin and was pulling on his hand. "Come on, let's go play in the garden."

Sola's cheeks turned red and her nervousness returned. "Children, what have I told you about when we have guests?"

Pooja let go of Drengin's hand and walked back over to her mother. "Please?"

"You said for us to be on our best behavior, and to hang out with the guests' kids if there are any, and to let them choose what to play," Ryoo answered.

"And he's a kid," Pooja added.

Drengin looked uneasily up at Anakin whose face was unreadable. "Have them show you around, Drengin," Anakin said, his voice low and emotionless.

Drengin looked at the girls and then back at Anakin. "Really?"

"Drengin would like to be shown around. I'm sure your daughters will provide an adequate tour for him," Anakin told Sola and motioned Drengin forward.

Sola nodded and told her children to show Drengin around the house and the garden.

Without hesitation, Pooja ran back up to Drengin and pulled at his hand. "I'll show you my pet."

Ryoo grabbed Drengin's other hand. "No, let's show him Grandfather's paintings first."

As soon as they disappeared around the corner, Sola looked at Anakin apologetically. "I'm sorry about that; they don't understand your ways."

Anakin listened with half an ear as they entered the house, and let his hood down. The walls seemed to echo with the past as the two humans walked down the hallway. One particular holo picture caught his eye and he stopped to look at it.

Two girls about ten and eight-years-old sat in a field of flowers. The girl on the left was watching a small bug crawl up a flower while the other girl seemed to look straight at him. Her eyes looked familiar as he stared; her smile was bright and warm.

"The girl on the left is me. The one on the right is my sister, Padme," Sola answered his unspoken question. "Things were so simple then when we were younger."

"Tell me about her," Anakin said, his eyes still on the picture.

"She loved serving the community – ever since she was six-years-old she would do little things that some people wouldn't think of right away. Here in this picture she wanted to go pick some flowers for those that were in the med center. We must have picked hundreds of flowers that day." Sola grinned and shook her head. "She even started a flower club. My eldest daughter, Ryoo, is part of that very club."

"She makes quite an impact. I suppose it's no wonder she was elected as queen," Anakin commented.

"Yes," Sola answered. "She did," she added softly to herself.

Anakin turned and looked at Sola. "She still does."

Sola turned away and continued down the hall to the sitting room. "She is not the queen anymore."

"What? Why?" Anakin responded in shock.

"Padme told us a lot about you. Well, what she knew, anyway, and what she thought personally," Sola said, changing the subject.

Anakin sat down in a chair while Sola went into the kitchen to fix some iced tea. "What did she say about me?"

"Lots of things, but to sum it all up, I had the distinct impression that she was falling in love with you."

Anakin was glad that Sola was out of the room and could not see his stunned expression.

"Of course, I had to ask her if it was true. Imagine my shock when she told me that she truly did love you."

_Oh, I can imagine all right,_ Anakin said to himself.

"I mean, come on now – a Queen and a Sith in love? Well, actually, she didn't know if you loved her too but she held hope that you did. Why, I can't understand and perhaps never will. As any concerned sister would, I tried to reason with her, but she was stubborn, countering my every argument."

_Padme loves me,_ Anakin repeated, the words like a soothing balm of hope for his soul.

Sola came back into the room with a wooden tray that held two cups of iced tea and two tea cakes and set them on a small table.

Anakin had regained his composure by the time she returned to the room, and found his focus wavering. "I wish to meditate. Is there a room I can use so that I'm not interrupted?"

Sola nodded and pointed to the stairs. "Just go up the stairs and follow the hallway until you get to the last room. No one will disturb you there."

Anakin stood up and headed for the room with much to think about. He entered the room and found himself in a bedroom – Padme's bedroom.

After the girls had finished showing Drengin around, they dragged him to a small field of flowers. Drengin felt uncomfortable and out of place around them. The girls were happy and carefree as they romped through the field while he just watched from a distance.

Ryoo noticed that he was not following and came running back to him. "Come on, play with us. We're done showing you around and now it's time to have fun."

"I don't play," Drengin admitted.

"You don't?" Pooja said in a small voice as she came over to them with flowers in her hand. "But all kids play."

"Well, I don't!" Drengin answered, a little more harshly than he intended.

Pooja's lip quivered and tears appeared in her eyes. "You don't like us?"

Drengin didn't know what to say as Pooja began to cry and Ryoo went over to her sister to comfort her.

"He said he doesn't play – that doesn't mean he doesn't like us," Ryoo explained, giving Pooja a hug.

"But he doesn't play," Pooja replied between sobs.

"Well, then we can teach him to play," Ryoo suggested.

Pooja immediately perked up and smiled. "We could."

Drengin swallowed hard and soon found himself running in the field, chased by two girls. "I don't play!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"But you are playing," Ryoo replied.

"We're playing tag!" Pooja informed him as she ran as fast as her short legs could carry her.

Seeing a tall tree, Drengin used the Force to jump up to an overhanging branch and began to climb.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Ryoo protested as she stopped at the trunk of the tree and watched Drengin climb.

Pooja came to a halt beside her sister and looked at her. "Get him."

Ryoo shook her head, her blond curls flying. "I can't climb."

"But he did it and he's about our age," Pooja countered, tears in her eyes.

"I'm not going to climb after him," Ryoo declared firmly.

"Please," Pooja begged, putting on her best sad face.

Ryoo looked at her sister and immediately regretted it. Groaning, she found a low branch and began to slowly make her way up the tree.


	15. 22 BBY Sadness

**Chapter 15**

Anakin stepped into the room hesitantly and then shut the door. The sun shone through two open windows, creating a cozy feeling as the light's rays hit the pale yellow walls. There hung holo pictures of Padme's family, one of which was an actual painting of a sunset over a lake.

Her bed had a comforter and pillow that displayed every type of flower that grew on Naboo. Under one of the windows, there was a desk, stacked with datapads. The bed lay just vertical from it, under the second window.

Her room smelled fresh and the air felt cool against his face. He took off his cloak and sat down on her bed. _Why did Padme's sister send me into Padme's room? Where is Padme?  
_  
The bed felt so inviting, offering him a chance to let him rest from his search. _My search for what?_ was his last coherent thought before he fell into a deep, refreshing sleep… **  
**  
_Anakin found himself in a white room in which he saw Padme sleeping in a bed. On the left side of the bed sat three wooden cribs that rocked gently as a warm breeze came from an open window._

Anakin walked closer and peered inside the first one to see a small baby no more than a few days old. She had soft brown ringlets, and, he noticed, she had his nose. The baby opened her eyes and gazed at him for a moment before they drifted back shut.

He went on to the second crib where a second child lay: a male with wisps of light brown hair. The little baby also opened his eyes briefly, his bright blue eyes looking into Anakin's own.

Anakin drew in a shuddering breath and looked into the last crib, expecting to see a third child. A chill ran through him when he saw that it was empty; reaching down inside, he touched the unused covers and found them cold to the touch.

He stepped back, an indefinable ache in his heart. The room shimmered for a second and then disappeared. This time he found himself walking along a beach in the moonlight. The waves crashing against the sand, reaching yet falling back, ever reaching. The sound of the crashing waves was like thunder during a stormy day. With a roar they come crashing down. He walked further up the beach and saw a fire and as he got closer it took the shape of a platform. Fear clenched his heart and a shiver ran down his spine although the night was warm. There, there in the flames on the platform was Padme.

Anakin gasped and struggled to reach her, but he was held back by unseen hands and was forced to watch the pyre burn. He closed his eyes, anguish gripping his soul. When he opened his eyes again the pyre, beach and ocean were gone.

In its place stood two children around ten years old. The girl resembled Padme with her long brown hair and soft brown eyes. The boy who stood on the right had light brown hair and deep blue eyes.

The scene shimmered again and the two children disappeared, and in their place stood a boy who resembled Anakin. When the boy reached out a hand, reaching yet not touching, Anakin also reached out his hand to grasp the boy's hand but failed to make contact.

"Father," the young boy called desperately before he too vanished…

Anakin woke up with a start, sweat beaded on his forehead. He wiped his face with his hands and then headed for the door, grabbing his cloak in the process.

Ryoo reached for the second branch with both hands, balancing precariously on the first branch. Her feet slipped and she tumbled to the ground with a scream.

Drengin saw her slip a few seconds before it happened. Using the Force, Drengin cushioned her fall so that she wouldn't injure herself.

Pooja ran to her sister and hugged her, tears streaming down her face. "Are you okay? I'm sorry for making you climb the tree."

Ryoo opened her eyes and saw her concerned sister's face hovering over her. "I think so."

Drengin climbed down the tree quickly and warily walked over to them. "You better get your arm looked at," he stated as he noticed that her left arm was bleeding.

Pooja helped her sister up and wrapped her sister's arm with a piece of cloth from her pocket.

Drengin followed the girls as they made their way back to the house.

Anakin heard the sound of arguing from the top of the stairs and stopped walking. Enhancing his hearing with the Force, he listened in.

"What were you thinking?" An unfamiliar woman's voice yelled, more in fear than anger.

"Padme would have wanted him to know. She loved him, mother," Sola retorted.

"He is a Sith, and not to be trusted!" Jobal replied.

"Padme didn't think so," Sola remarked with certainty in her voice.

"Don't bring Padme into this. We are talking about you bringing a Sith into this house," Jobal said, now pacing the room.

"I did it for her."

"That does not—"

"I'm not a little girl anymore, and I can make my own decisions."

"You could have been killed, just like she was," Jobal responded.

Anakin sank to the ground, his back against the wall and railing. _Padme's dead?_ He buried his face into his hands and cried softly. _It's not true, it's not true. She's not dead, she can't be. _

All the hope that had been built up in his soul came crashing down and his heart broke in despair. _She loved me; now she's dead._ His crying became louder as the pain from his shattered soul increased.

Sola heard his cries and, ignoring her mother, went up the stairs to investigate. Finding Anakin near the stairs, she realized that he had heard them talking and was taking Padme's death very hard.

Jobal came up behind Sola and was just about to lecture her when she saw the state Anakin was in. She pressed her lips together and reluctantly made a decision. "Help me get him into Padme's room."

Sola was momentarily shocked by her mother's sudden change of heart, but within minutes they were both helping Anakin back into the bedroom.

Once they reached the house, the girls ran inside to find their mother, leaving Drengin outside.

Drengin walked over to the fountain and sat down on its rim. He listened to the water trickle down from its spout, sending ripples throughout the water.

"Are you going to come inside?" Jobal asked from the doorway.

Drengin shook his head no and just stared at the water.

"Why not?" she asked, walking up to him.

Drengin looked up at her and just shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't."

When Jobal just sat next to him in silence, he relented. "Ryoo tried to follow me up a tree and fell. I cushioned her fall with the Force but she still got hurt. I didn't mean for her to get hurt," he confessed.

Jobal placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and spoke softly. "It is not your fault. She knows better than to try to climb trees. It could have been worse but it isn't. Now come on inside, supper will be ready in a few minutes."

Drengin followed her inside a few minutes later, his stomach growling from lack of food.

Sitting at the table, Drengin noticed that he had not seen Anakin since earlier that morning and wondered where he was.

Ryoo and Pooja sat on his right and Jobal and Sola sat across from them. Their husbands had been delayed and wouldn't make it for supper, and Anakin was still sound asleep.

After Drengin finished eating and felt that his stomach would burst from Jobal's generous servings, he went over to a couch and fell straight to sleep. Pooja and Ryoo were also sent to take naps so that Jobal and Sola could clean up and talk privately.

Outside, two figures watched the house and waited quietly for nightfall.

_Anakin, a soft voice called, in a sweet, melodic tone._

Anakin turned away from the inky blackness in front of him, and found himself looking at a bright light. He reflexively shielded his eyes and watched as a being emerged from the glow.

Her hair was long and shiny, golden like the suns on Tatooine. Her eyes were a gentle, light green and her complexion flawless. She wore a light brown robe that swirled about her as she walked.

Anakin's eyes adjusted to the sudden light and he lowered his hand. Who are you?

She smiled mysteriously. I am called many things. You may call me Erana.

A snort came from behind Anakin, and he turned to see where it had come from.

Aww, well isn't that sweet, the new voice mocked from within the darkness. Now get away from him; he's mine!

Anakin strained to see the owner of the voice through the blackness but saw nothing. And who are you?

My boy, you know who I am, the voice said with a dry chuckle.

Leave him alone! Erana told the voice in the darkness. He has dwelt too long with you.

Not long enough, the voice answered, I have yet to conquer his soul.

Erana's eyes flashed with an unidentifiable emotion and she took a step sideways. You will **never** have him!

Oh, but I will, the voice replied smoothly. Lightning sprang from the darkness and struck Erana in the chest.

Erane absorbed it and threw out her hands in front of her, forming a ball of light just in time to block the next attack of Dark Side lightning.

When the lightning hit the shield, a loud roar was heard as the two energies met. As the battle continued, the black and white sides began to merge, creating a gray, lightning filled area.

Anakin fell to his knees, holding his hands over his ears as the intensity of the battle increased. A cyclone emerged from the gray void and swept Anakin off the ground. The cyclone pulled at him from all sides, twisting and turning him in the turmoil. Then from out of nowhere, a lightning bolt flew right at him.

Anakin sat up straight in his bed, his breathing labored. His eyes snapped open as lightning struck nearby, illuminating the room, with thunder following a second later.

For a moment Anakin thought he saw Padme standing at the foot of the bed as another lightning bolt lit up the room, yet again followed a second later by thunder. His heart beat furiously as he fought to calm himself.

Again the lightning flashed but the apparition of Padme was gone. Yanking the covers off of himself, he found his boots, slipped them on and quickly but quietly left the house.

A couple of minutes later, he was several feet from the house in the pouring rain. He stopped where he was for a moment, his breathing heavy. He bent his head down and closed his eyes and once again tried to calm himself with a relaxation technique that Redav had taught him.

The cold rain made its way past his clothes, soaking and chilling him to the bone. Unable to find his center, Anakin ran further from the house, unable to bear the pain of his shattered soul.

The rain began to die down as the hours passed, and soon the clouds faded away to reveal the rising sun. The dawn went unnoticed by Anakin, who had collapsed from exhaustion, in a field of tall green grass that was gently swayed by a warm breeze.


	16. 22 BBY An Old Friend Appears

**Chapter 16 **

The two figures entered the Naberrie house just as the rain began to fall. Quietly, they crept down the hallway to the guest room.

The taller of the two was a male with chocolate brown hair and eyes. His skin was light brown, and he wore a dark green tunic along with a blaster, which was held by a light green belt. The other one, a few inches shorter than the male, was a female with a long, blonde braid. Her eyes were dark blue, and she wore the same colored tunic as her companion.

Entering the guestroom, the female turned the lights on dim so that they would be able to see, while the male walked over to the bed.

Lying in a deep sleep, Drengin was unaware of his night visitors.

"Wake him up – we don't have much time," the female instructed her companion.

The male nodded his head and gently shook Drengin's right shoulder. "Wake up, little one."

Drengin mumbled something unintelligible and turned over onto his left shoulder.

The male looked over at his companion, whose only response was a raised eyebrow. He shook his head and spoke louder this time. "You need to wake up, now!"

A few seconds passed and nothing happened, and then, slowly but surely, Drengin began to open his eyes. As soon as he sensed the unfamiliar presences in the room, Drengin flipped his covers off, leapt out of the left side of the bed and had his lightsaber in his hand in a few seconds flat.

The male visitor stepped backwards in surprise at the young boy's sudden response, and gradually began to calm himself.

His companion said something under her breath and then walked up to her partner. "And you wanted to go wake Anakin up first?"

Her companion looked down at his feet so she wouldn't see the embarrassment that was creeping up his cheeks.

She walked around the bed to where Drengin was standing in a defensive stance, his lightsaber unlit. "Sorry about the intrusion but we're in kind of a hurry."

Drengin sensed no hostile intent from them yet he kept himself alert for possible trouble. "Who are you?"

She smiled at him and made a small hand gesture to her companion. "My friend's name is Kitster, and I am Maya. Kitster is a friend of Anakin's."

"If Kitster is Anakin's friend, then why are you guys sneaking around?" Drengin asked, looking towards Kitster.

Kitster scratched the back of his head and smoothed his hair out. "I wouldn't exactly call it that."

"Oh? Then what do you call it?" Drengin asked.

"Well----I----" Kitster sighed and plopped down on the bed. "Fine, yes, we were sneaking."

Maya chuckled softly and glanced at Kitster. "Perhaps I should do the explaining." She looked back at Drengin, who had relaxed his stance a little bit. "The reason for the sneaking around is that since Queen Amidala's assassination there have been several other attacks by the same assassin. We believe that the assassin may be after Kitster, since the attacks come whenever Kitster is nearby. Either this assassin is very sloppy, or they are trying to place blame for the Queen's death on Kitster."

Drengin looked at her skeptically and then at Kitster. "So you think Anakin can help you?"

"Anakin is my friend, why would he not help?" Kitster remarked.

"Sith do not help people," Drengin answered in a voice that sent shivers down Kitster's spine.

Swallowing a rising lump in his throat, Kitster tried to keep his cool. "Anakin will help, I know he will."

"You're afraid of him," Drengin stated, sensing a stray thought from Kitster's mind.

"I'm not afraid," Kitster responded defensively.

Drengin cocked his head sideways and then looked at Maya. "Is Kitster afraid?"

Maya nodded, ignoring Kitster's sharp glare. "To a certain extent. He knows that Anakin must have changed a lot since he last saw him ten years ago. Kitster and Queen Amidala talked a lot about Anakin, trading info, but it was not the same. He wants to believe that Anakin is still his friend, but his fear of the Sith is strong."

Satisfied with the answer, Drengin put his lightsaber down on the bed and headed for the door. "I'll go inform him that you are here, Kitster."

Kitster nodded, relieved that Drengin believed them. At least he hoped that was the case as the door shut behind Drengin.

Drengin quietly went up the stairs and to the room in which Anakin was sleeping. Opening the door a crack, he peered inside and softly called for Anakin. Drengin frowned when he reached out for Anakin's presence and sensed that the room was empty.

Turning on the light, he saw the covers thrown to the side of the bed, and Anakin's cloak still lying on the floor at the foot of the bed. Anakin's lightsabers lay forgotten on the nightstand, which was unusual since Anakin always kept his lightsabers close by.

He stretched out with the Force and felt the Naberries sleeping presences; everyone was there except Anakin. Closing his eyes, Drengin concentrated on widening his focus even more. After several minutes, he stopped trying, mentally tired. Before he left the room, Drengin picked up Anakin's cloak and lightsabers, and hurried back to the guestroom.

Kitster and Maya were sitting on the bed talking when Drengin reentered the room.

"He's not here," Drengin told them, placing Anakin's cloak and lightsabers on the bed before heading for the refresher to get washed and changed.

"What do you mean, he's not here?" Maya asked, clearly startled at this sudden change of events.

Drengin came out of the refresher minutes later and hooked the lightsabers to his belt – his on the right and Anakin's two lightsabers on the left. "The correct question is why. Something must be wrong."

"We have a speeder hidden not far from here. I'll go get it and pick you guys up," Kitster said, suddenly all action as he headed for the door.

"Quietly," Maya reminded him. "It won't be good if the Naberries wake up and discover us in their house."

Drengin put on his own cloak, pulled the hood up and then grabbed Anakin's cape. "We need to hurry."

Maya nodded and followed right behind Drengin. Opening the front door, they saw that it was still pouring outside, and shut the door.

"Here," Drengin said, handing Maya Anakin's cloak. "It won't help to keep you from getting wet for long but at least it should help a bit until we get to the speeder."

"Thanks," Maya said gratefully, putting Anakin's cloak on and pulling the hood up.

Ten minutes later, Kitster pulled up with the speeder, and Drengin and Maya climbed inside.

"Can you sense Anakin yet?" Maya asked for the fifteenth time in the past hour.

Drengin let out a sigh of frustration and kept looking straight ahead. "I can feel him but I'm having trouble locating where he is exactly. His presence is distorted, making him difficult to pinpoint."

Silence reigned once again in the speeder for an hour before it was broken by Drengin's voice.

"Turn the speeder a few inches to the right; we're getting close to him," Drengin told Kitster.

A few minutes later, when he saw Anakin lying on the ground, Kitster slowed the speeder to a stop.

Drengin and Maya jumped out of the speeder and rushed over to Anakin. Seeing that he was face down on the ground, they rolled Anakin over onto his back. Maya put her hand on Anakin's forehead and then looked at Drengin. "He's running a fever."

Drengin drew in a deep breath as he made a decision. "Our ship is about two miles north of Theed. I'm going to need some help getting him there."

Maya nodded her agreement and looked to the side where she heard Kitster approach. "Kitster, help me get Anakin into the back seat. Drengin, see if you can find a blanket in the storage compartment."

Drengin hurriedly complied and managed to find a worn blanket.

"Here's one," Drengin said after Kitster and Maya lay Anakin down in the back seat.

Maya took the brown blanket and wrapped Anakin up in it. "Okay, let's get going."

Kitster started the engine and soon they were off.

_"Padme?"_

Her soft right hand gently caressed his cheek as he lay on a patch of sweet smelling grass. She smiled warmly at him as he sat up. "Yes, it's me."

Anakin grasped Padme's hand, feeling its warmth as her life-giving blood pulsed through her veins. "You're alive."

"Of course I am. I'm right here, aren't I?" Padme answered, lightly kissing Anakin's cheek.

Warmth filled Anakin and joy burst from his heart. "I thought----I had heard---"

Padme placed a finger on his lips, silencing him before he could complete his sentence. "None of that matters now. We're both here, safe."

"Padme, why do you love me?"

Her brown hair was swept to the side as a small breeze came up from behind. "Isn't it enough to know that I love you?"

Her answer took Anakin by surprise, clearly not expecting this type of response. "I suppose." He hesitated as he saw hurt flicker quickly across her features. "Yes, it is enough," he instantly amended.

"Good." She inched closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

He laid his head against hers and closed his eyes. "I love you, too."

"Have you left the Sith for good?" Padme asked softly.

"Yes. There is nothing there for me."

Padme sighed in contentment and closed her eyes. "I'm glad."

Anakin opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. "Why?"

Padme lifted her head and gazed into Anakin's eyes. "If you had stayed then we might not be together right now."

"Perhaps." He looked away from her and saw the sun as it set in the horizon. "I still can't help but wonder---"

"Wonder about what, Daddy?" a young girl asked.

Anakin looked back to where Padme had been, only to see a young girl, around seven years old, looking up at him with her brown eyes. He blinked twice to see if his eyes were deceiving him, but still there sat a girl who was a miniature replica of Padme. "How you look so much like your mother."

She grinned and gave him a hug, kissing him on the cheek as she let go. "Maybe I can be queen someday, just like she was."

"You never know," Anakin answered as she stood up.

"Mara's here!" she shouted and ran to go meet up with the red-headed girl who was approaching them.

Anakin stared, transfixed, as the two children began to pick pink petaled flowers and run around in the field. "What could have been," he spoke quietly to himself as he once again remembered that Padme was gone and this was just a dream.

Closing his eyes, a lone tear trickled down his cheek and chin. He heard a high pitched wail and his eyes snapped back open to where the children were playing. Like a picture in a frame, he saw them continue to dart around picking flowers.

The crying continued and Anakin moved his head toward the sound and saw a basket that had been converted into a makeshift bed and saw a baby with its fists flailing in the air. Gingerly he picked the baby up, carefully supporting its neck and head.

The baby's cries died down to a whimper and one hand now clung to Anakin's tunic. Holding a baby felt oddly natural to him, and he gazed in wonder at the now sleeping child.

Feeling led to look up, he saw a boy about ten years old looking at him. He noted the absence of weight on his arms and realized that the dream was shifting again. The boy's lips moved, yet no sound came out of his mouth. His blue eyes had a haunted look to them and his blonde hair was wild.

The boy reached out a shaking hand before falling to the ground, withering in pain.

Anakin went to go to him but as soon as he stood up the boy disappeared and everything around him began to fade. 

Anakin woke up to feel a cold cloth being placed on his head. Opening his eyes, he saw Maya place the cloth that she had removed into a metal basin of water. He felt chilly, regardless of how many blankets lay on top of him, and stuffy. He opened his mouth to speak, only to begin coughing.

Maya turned back to him, now with a cup in her hand. She helped lift his head and brought the cup to his lips. "Drink this. It'll help soothe your throat."

The warm liquid trickled into his mouth and he swallowed, ignoring the bitter taste. "Tastes awful," he managed to croak out.

Maya smiled and let him rest his head back on the pillow. "It's supposed to. Medicine is not supposed to be sweet."

Anakin had to admit that his throat was beginning to feel better as he closed his eyes.

_The same boy with the haunted blue eyes appeared before him again. This time Anakin watched as the boy grew older until the boy reached his late teens._

No longer was there a haunted look in the child's eyes; instead he saw a deep coldness and sinister expression. No longer did the young man reach out his hand for Anakin, but a blood red lightsaber was being pointed at him.

Anakin took a step back, unease filling every fiber of his being.

The blonde haired youth stepped forward, held his saber up and swung its deadly beam at Anakin's side.

Anakin had his lightsaber in his hand and ignited just in time to block the incoming blow. He stared at his lightsaber in shock at seeing not a red blade but a blue one.

Seeing that Anakin was distracted, the youth pulled his saber back and Force-pushed Anakin backwards. His eyes darkened as malice and anger coursed through him, energizing him, preparing him.

Anakin regained his footing and looked at the youth. "Who are you?"

"You may address me as Darth Lux. Not that it matters, seeing as how you'll be dead in a few minutes," Lux scoffed.

"Why do you fight me? I'm no longer a Sith nor am I Jedi. I'm no threat to you," Anakin responded.

Lux laughed, bringing tears to his eyes until he stopped and glared angrily at Anakin. "Then what is that that you hold in your hand? It's a Jedi blade, do not try to deny it."

Anakin shook his head and went to drop it but found his hand unresponsive. "No, I'm not!"

"You are a fool to deny it. Regardless, you will still be killed by my blade," Lux sneered, walking slowly up to Anakin. "A fitting end for the blind and weak. You hold a Jedi weapon, therefore you claim to hold true to the Jedi ways. Ha!"

Anakin went to step back but felt his movement prohibited as if he was trying to move through quicksand.

"The so-called Jedi ways are false. They blind people from the truth of what you really are," Lux lashed out angrily.

_Lux pointed the tip of his lightsaber centimeters away from Anakin's throat. "I will kill you but I won't stop there, no. I will hunt down the Jedi one by one till they are extinguished from the face of the galaxy, **forever**!"_

Anakin felt the blade pierce him, and he cried out as darkness overtook him. 


	17. 22 BBY Paths Are Coming Together

**Chapter 17**

Drengin sat beside Anakin on a low stool, waiting for him to awaken. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to look at Kitster.

"You should get some sleep," Kitster told him gently.

Drengin shook his head and looked back at Anakin, who was shifting back and forth in the grip of a dream. "I can't sleep. I want to stay here in case he wakes up."

"I'll stay with him; you go along to bed," Kitster responded firmly.

"No!" Drengin snapped back.

Kitster walked around Drengin and knelt down in front of the boy so that he was at eye-level with him. "You still don't trust us do you?"

"It's hard," Drengin answered in a low voice.

"It won't be easy. What's torn down in a day can't be rebuilt as quickly, but when you find true friends, then what has been torn down will be stronger than before," Kitster responded with a small smile. He briefly glanced at Anakin and continued, "Anakin is one of your true friends and that's a step forward for you."

Drengin started to respond but was interrupted when Anakin cried out in his sleep.

Kitster turned to look at Anakin just as Anakin's eyes snapped open. "It's all right my friend, you're safe."

Anakin moved his head to see who had spoken as his rapid breathing slowed to its regular rhythm. He looked confused as he saw the dark skinned man who was at his side. "Kitster?" he said hesitantly.

"Yes, it's me Anakin," Kitster replied, smiling happily.

Anakin's eyes regained some of their lightness at seeing his friend again. "How did you get away?"

"About a week after you were taken away by the Sith, I was sold, along with a few other slaves, to someone from another planet. We didn't know who our new owner was until we reached Naboo," Kitster began. "We finally found out who bought us, and not only that, but that we had been freed. We were provided with jobs and places to stay. I got work inside the palace and helped with the organizing of schedules and other things."

_"Do you have any friends?" Padme asked, changing the subject._

Anakin sat back into the chair, inwardly glad of the change of subject. "Kitster, Wald, Seek, Amee, Dorn and Pala." He smiled a bit as he thought of the adventures he had had with them. "Kitster is one of my best and closest friend I have ever had."

Amidala smiled softly. "It is good that you have friends. I'm sure they miss you."

Anakin shrugged his shoulders and his cheery mood seemed to darken again. "They'll probably think I'm dead or was sold unexpectedly."

"You could contact them and let them know that you're okay and weren't sold," Amidala responded.

He shook his head bitterly. "They're slaves like I was. Their Masters would not permit them to receive any communications off the planet."

"Well, how about I be your friend?" Amidala asked.

"Padme freed you," Anakin stated in realization.

"Yes, she did," Kitster confirmed. "I was surprised, considering that no one really pays attention to Tatooine."

Anakin closed his eyes and turned his head away so that Kitster and Drengin couldn't see the tears that escaped his eyes.

"Anakin, did I do the right thing?" Drengin asked, worried that he had made a mistake in trusting Kitster.

When Anakin didn't respond, Kitster stood up and placed his hand on Drengin's shoulder. "I think he wants to be left alone right now."

Drengin hesitated for a few seconds before he reluctantly left the cabin.

Tears glistening in his eyes, Anakin looked back as the door hissed shut for the second time. "Don't go, my friends," he said in a low voice. When the door did not open again, Anakin cried himself to sleep.

Drengin glumly stared into his bowl of oatmeal, occasionally making circles in it with his spoon. Absorbed in his musings, he didn't notice that someone else had entered the kitchen.

"Your breakfast is going to get cold if you don't eat it," Anakin commented as he walked up to the table and sat in a chair next to Drengin.

Drengin didn't look up as he replied, "Why would you care?"

Anakin opened his mouth and then shut it again, unable to form a response.

Letting the spoon drop, Drengin just stared into the bowl.

At that moment, Maya came into the kitchen and, placing a cup into the sink, she turned to look at Anakin. "Well, you're looking a whole lot better."

Anakin shrugged his shoulders. "I tend to recover quickly."

"Indeed." She walked over to Drengin and placed her hand on Drengin's forehead. "You're not running a temperature."

Annoyance flashed across Drengin's face as he pushed away her hand. "I'm fine," he spat. Standing, he quickly left the kitchen.

Anakin was surprised at Drengin's behavior, and he looked at Maya curiously. "What's wrong with Drengin?"

Maya let out a defeated sigh and sat down across from Anakin. "I didn't want to tell you until you were on your feet again---"

"Well, as you can see, I am on my feet. Now, you were saying?"

"Of course you are," she said quietly to herself. "Ever since we left Naboo, Drengin has been at your side constantly. Two days ago, I noticed that Drengin wasn't eating his meals. I tried talking with him, but he appeared distant. Kitster seemed to have better luck then I did. In my opinion, something is bothering Drengin, and I think that you being unavailable just made it worse," she explained.

Something that Drengin had said last night came to Anakin's mind, and Anakin groaned as he realized what was bothering the boy. "I'd better go find him," Anakin said and stood to leave.

Maya nodded and smiled up at him. "Good. I can see why Queen Amidala was in love with you, now. She knew there was good in you," Maya added and then began to clear the table.

_She knew I had goodness in me?_ The thought was new, and touched Anakin's healing heart and soul. _Padme believed there is good in me._ The more he said it to himself, in numerous ways, the more he felt that Padme was right. The thought sent chills up Anakin's spine – good chills.

Anakin found Drengin in his cabin, lying on the bed. Walking on over, he sat down next to Drengin. "You asked me something yesterday, and I completely ignored you. I'm sorry, I should have been paying more attention."

Drengin kept his gaze on the plain white wall, blinking away small tears that had escaped his eyes.

"You made the right decision," Anakin added as Drengin remained unresponsive. "You can't be that mad at me?"

"No," Drengin replied.

"Then what's wrong? Did I do something else to upset you?" Anakin asked, working to find out what was wrong.

Silence reigned in the cabin for a few minutes until Drengin broke it. "I wanted to talk to you for days, but you were always asleep while recovering from the cold and fever."

"I'm awake now and we're talking, so why don't you tell me what you wanted to say before," Anakin answered.

"I've been having dreams," Drengin stated. "My Master and a black-haired man were fighting a Sith with a double-bladed lightsaber. They were dueling in some kind of reactor core place, and were on one of the catwalks. My Master got kicked over the side and managed to land on a lower catwalk. He rushed to get back up to where the duel was taking place and took off at a run. Master became trapped between a laser barrier and was forced to watch the battle. The black haired man was injured and fell into this pit in the center of the room. The laser barrier deactivated and my Master went to fight the Sith and won the duel."

"Anything else?" Anakin asked gently.

"I opened my end of the bond back up the same day the dreams started." Drengin turned over to his right side and looked at Anakin. "His barriers were down, and the emotions I felt were of defeat. He reached out to me, but then someone blocked the bond."

"Do you want to go look for him?" Anakin asked, unsure of how to respond.

"Should we?" Drengin asked in a low voice.

"It's up to you," Anakin replied.

Drengin nodded and wiped his face with his hand. "I want to go look for him."

"All right, but first let's go eat – I'm starved," Anakin said with a smile.

Drengin's face cracked in a grin as he followed Anakin.

Bruck stared down at the floor, unable to look directly at the Council. He felt the Masters' eyes on him, shrinking him to a miniscule size. He remembered when he had been chosen as a padawan; he had felt nervous when he entered the Council room with his new Master. _Master, I wish you were here now. I feel so alone._ His thoughts were interrupted when Yoda began to speak.

"Padawan Chun, look at us you will," Yoda spoke after carefully observing Bruck.

Slowly Bruck raised his head and met Yoda's green eyes. Yoda's calm, passive gaze nearly made Bruck look away for he felt unclean in their presence.

Saesee Tiin picked up a data pad and began to read it. "Padawan Chun, you have been charged with the following: stealing a ship from the hanger, leaving the Jedi Temple without permission, intruding on the Naboo mission, embracing the Dark Side, as well as any crimes you committed while among the Sith. How do you plea?"

"Guilty," Bruck answered.

"Where are Padawan Muln and Padawan Kenobi?" Plo Koon asked.

Bruck swallowed a rising lump in his throat as he responded. "Obi-Wan is still at the Sith Temple and Garen is dead."

"How did Padawan Muln die?" Oppo Rancisis asked, continuing the questioning.

"I...I killed him," Bruck replied, fighting back tears.

The Council looked at each other, silently communicating through their bond.

"Why?" Adi Gallia questioned, probing Bruck's reaction with the Force.

"He tried to kill my apprentice," Bruck told them. "I didn't mean to kill him, it happened so fast."

"Where is your apprentice now?" Adi Gallia continued.

"He's with Anakin. They left the Temple before I did. I don't know where they may be," Bruck responded.

"Why did Padawan Muln, Kenobi and you go to the Sith Temple?" Plo Koon inquired.

"We wanted to save Anakin from the Dark Side and bring him back here. Garen planned everything after his Master died," Bruck replied.

"Why did you go with Padawan Muln and Kenobi?" Even Piell asked, his one eye looking into Bruck's.

"I felt that it was the right thing to do." Bruck explained.

"Was the plan more important than your Master?" Plo Koon prodded.

"No," Bruck said firmly.

"Then why did you leave him to die?" Plo Koon continued.

Bewilderment passed over Bruck's features as he turned his head to look at Plo Koon. "He was killed by the Sith when he fell into the melting pit."

"Are you certain?" Plo Koon asked, leaning forward in his seat.

_This must be a test. I saw him fall into the pit and---_ "Yes," Bruck responded. _The bond was broken and I no longer felt his presence._

Plo Koon looked to Yoda, who gave a short nod, and then back at Bruck. "Your Master is in fact alive and in a comatose state."

Bruck could only stare in shock, unable to believe that it was possible. _No, they must be testing me. He's dead; I saw him fall. _

"True it is," Yoda spoke up. "Test it is not."

_What have I done?_ "Can I go see him?" Bruck inquired in a low, almost childlike voice.

"No," Saesee Tiin replied.

"No? Why?" Bruck asked in bewilderment.

"We have our reasons," Saesee Tiin answered

Oppo Rancisis continued. "Your actions could have – and possibly already have – caused serious ramifications. Therefore, the charges against you are high."

"Open your mind to us you will," Yaddle told Bruck, a gentleness in her voice that did nothing to soothe Bruck.

Bruck lowered his head and knelt on the floor, drained and defeated. Opening his mind to the Council, he felt them enter, sifting through some of his memories and searching his soul. As the Council members worked, Bruck was distracted when a soothing presence flooded through the now open bond. Bruck reached out to it only to cry out in shock, anger and despair when one of the Council members blocked the link off.

Hours later, the Council receded from Bruck's mind and watched as Bruck fell to the floor, sobbing.

Yoda got up from his chair and walked over to Bruck, resting his clawed hand on Bruck's head. "Sleep now," he said as he placed a sleep suggestion in Bruck's mind.

Turning away, Yoda looked at the Council members. "Coming the tempest is."

**To be continued in Book 3: Turnabout **


End file.
